The New World 2
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Second installment to "New World". Lara copes with being leader of the small clan and all the complications that come with it. How will she handle it? Read and find out?
1. Prologue

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I haven't updated lately because I have been busy at work and decided to get a few chapters done in one shot. Sorry for the wait.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**The Main Cast**

(In order of appearance)

Lara Holden - A young and independent-minded human with dreams of something better. Wisecracking, sarcastic, and tough to fight. She doesn't back out of a challenge. Rank: Head of the Chinedu Clan and Queen of Female clan.

Felex'ja - A very passive, yet easily flared yautja who was best friends with Babtunde. He respects Graz'zt and tolerates Lara. Dry humored, and getting old. He prefers to draw more blood out of a battle than outright kill his opponents. He's a faithful friend, though, with an all - too - well - developed sense of loyalty and duty.

Malkia - Lara's best friend and a tough female yautja who is a Grand Council Member; kindly, protective, and the only yautja who's willing to stick up for Lara even after the messes she gets herself and the clan into.

T'jauke - Lara's cub hood friend, and later a strong un - Blooded soon to be Blooded in the clan. He seems to show a little affection for her as a pup and even older. They constantly get into playful fights that often result in her pinning him.

Setg' - in - An elder in another yautja clan with little to no faith in Lara's ability to do anything right; he's all too glad to see Lara beaten and shamed, but eventually he comes to the realization she has potential. He is also one of the males to challenge her in a fight.

Yeyinde - A yautja Warrior who feels complex emotions about Lara being ruler. He soon comes to respect her, but often keeps his distance. He is also one of Felex'ja's friends.

Mei'hswei - Second hand of the Guan - Thwei Trio, the nemesis of the Zabin colonies, and eventually, Chinedu clan.

Dtai'k - de - The muscle of the Trio, sarcastic and sadistic.

Ch'hkt - The dimwitted third leg of the Guan - Thwei Trio; certifiably insane, but undoubtedly serves some purpose to his compadres...

Naxa- A female who lives with the Guan - Thwei clan, not of her choice. She is H'dlak's mother and very old. It is unclear if she mated with Shadow of her choice ...

Nain - de - A very old male yautja who serves as a medicine man and a very good friend of Lara. He is merely an Artisan of the clan and seems to be mellowed out with life.

H'chak - Felex'ja's father and the Head of the Ka'rik'na clan. He is eccentric and a little odd, but he is also a very reasonable leader, open to new ideas. He is also a bit of a braggart. The opposite of Setg'-in.

H'dlak - The estranged and forgotten son of Shadow. He leads the Guan - Thwei clan to challenge the Chinedu clan in hopes of killing Lara. He hates Lara and believes she kills his father. He wants to kill her. He is sadistic, evil and cunning, much like that of his father. Oddly, he is a Psionic.

O

**Prologue**

_It's been so long since I have come to live with them. _

_I cannot remember the real reason why I am still here anymore. _

_Living with them has bled the British from me. Do I even remember where I'm from? _

_Ever since Graz'zt died, new males have arrived and none of them treat me with respect. They call me ooman and slang terms for a yautja female. It seems that ever since that day I lost my friend, they have had no reason to respect me anymore. Their respect for me died with him. _

_I am glad I have a few friends to back me up. Or I just might go certifiably insane. _

_I guess I should have expected this. I guess I should have known that one day, they'd just see me as another speed bump down their Path. _


	2. Chapter 1: New Blood

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). This touch up is minor for the moment.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**Chapter One: New Blood**

"We're in the middle of a war."

-AVP Quote

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2023_

_14 Hours from the Desolate Planet X_

_The Hard Meat inhabited an alien planet. _

_(Lara can't name planets...) _

Several Elders knelt down before Lara, speaking very painfully and stiffly. They did not approve of the choice of 'Leader' of this clan. After all, a human did not have what it took in their eyes. So what made her different? They were not too concerned with finding out.

"Oh, savior of Chinedu clan, you have ennobled the yautja. In gratitude, we honor you. O, veneration to you, O, mighty ... " They hesitated right there, mumbling to one another.

Lara grinned toothily, as if she was amused by the frustration of the Elders. "Say it, say my name."

The head Elder groaned and rolled his eyes, speaking through those tiny, gritted teeth. "Lara."

Lara chuckled, walking down the steps of her throne. "That's what I'm talking about."

A single Yaujta warrior rushed in and approached her, giving a quick bow before he continued, breathing hastily. "Lara, the Un - Blooded have arrived. You must meet them at the main gates."

Lara grimaced at the idea. It had been four years and within each year, new males would arrive. And within each year, more insults to follow. She wasn't too sure if she could hold up against more irritations.

"Alright, I'll head on down then." Lara murmured.

On the way down to the gates, Lara just muttered to herself. "I do what I can ... that's all I can do ... " she said. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, but what if they're like last year's boys? I dunno if I can take another year of this discontent."

Felex'ja appeared from around the corner and walked alongside her with a laugh. That famous dry laugh of his. "It's a shame Graz'zt isn't here," he told her, "I'd know what he'd say about that."

Lara nodded and made her voice drop into a baritone, mimicking Graz'zt. "'Lara, all of this bickering will not do you justice as a leader'." she boomed. She made her voice normal and shrugged with a smile. "Well, something like that, I guess."

Felex'ja just gave a soft laugh. He stared down at her and noticed her sad expression. "Oh dear ... " he murmured.

"I miss him." Lara said.

Felex'ja nodded. "And you'll always miss him." he told her. "But he'll always be with you. So long as you remember the things he taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart. For you are a part of each other."

Lara smiled up at him. He could always cheer her up. "Thanks, Felex'ja," she said, "You always know how to cheer me up."

Felex'ja nodded. "You're welcome."

And yet he couldn't help but think about Lara and her status among his kind. She had improved, that much was true. Physically, she surpassed all expectations; more than any human could have done. But her mental strength? That was still under consideration.

_To me, she was still a child. But to Graz'zt, she had been a pupil in his eyes ... an infant prodigy with a hidden lust for killing like his own. Time can pass quickly for humans when they're happy. With us, it was the same. The years flew by like minutes. _

The two passed through a large chamber resembling a jungle. It was a garden where must of the young spent time playing. Many yautja pups were playing together, wrestling and growling. Lara had dubbed them as the Thwei Brothers. They had all come from one female and her best friend, Malkia. They looked up when they saw Lara and flashed grins.

"It's Lara!" they cried, "Get her!"

Lara gasped as she was tackled by the pups and nearly got the wind knocked out of her, being hit by little creatures as heavy as large dogs. She fell to the floor, yelping loudly.

Felex'ja watched this, laughing. Malkia walked up and shook her head.

"The children all love Lara." Malkia murmured, folding her arms, "And why not? She's strong, she's brave, and for a human, she's not too bad looking." She grinned at Felex'ja's odd look.

Lara struggled beneath the mass of pups, gasping dramatically. "Alright little hell spawn, let the human breathe!" she gasped.

One of the pups jumped up and pushed her slightly. "We want to be a great Warrior like you, Lara!" he cried, "Can you teach us to be a Warrior?"

Lara winced, smiling sheepishly. As always, she didn't want to be the figure of inspiration. Among them, she wasn't considered the best kind. "But I'm still learning myself," she protested, "And I really have somewhere I have to be."

The pups all grinned, goofy jagged grins. "PLEASE?" they begged.

Lara laughed softly and looked up at Malkia with a shrug. "If your mother doesn't mind."

Malkia chuckled, shaking her head with pity. She could not resist the smile at her children's antics. "It's alright with me."

Lara rose, straightening her cape and righting herself. "Okay. I guess I can teach you goofs a few things." she replied.

The pups grinned. "Hooray!"

Lara held up a finger and spoke in a stern voice now, the voice of a teacher. "The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time, we're being tough." she told them.

The pups looked confused, glancing at one another before looking back at her. "How can you be tough and gentle?" one asked.

Another grinned, holding up his fists and shoving his brother playfully. "Yeah, I want to be tough!"

Lara chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "I know it does sound a little funny, huh?" she said. "But the world is full of opposites,and so are you. To be a good warrior,you must bring it all into balance." She helped a pup to keep his balance on a tree. "Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light. One alone is not enough. You need both together."

Felex'ja smiled and patted one of the pup's heads. "Well, little Warriors, I really must take Lara to the main gates, so say your goodbyes."

They all nodded and gave Lara massive hugs. She winced and giggled. "Alright, take it easy guys; I need those bones."

O

The Un - Blooded males were playfully tussling and hitting each other at the gate. Lara noticed an Elder with them, presumably Leader considering the way he held himself among the rest. She frowned at that.

_Then why the hell do they need me?_

Maybe they knew and wanted to make her life difficult. Either one she could believe. Oh well, there was no time to falter now.

"This ain't the traveling company of Riverdance ... " Lara muttered.

Malkia smiled. "You'll do fine." she told her.

"Fine, yes," Felex'ja replied, "Pretty and fine."

Lara started to turn to run away and Felex'ja grabbed her by her belt, dragging her along. Lara groaned in frustration.

"Oh man ... "

When the new clan saw her, they didn't say two words. They were surprised and all they could do was stare at her and mumble things beneath their breath. It was Felex'ja who broke the silence.

"Problems?" he asked.

The Elder, Setg' - in frowned, speaking as calmly as he could. He wasn't familiar with this clan's behaviors and wanted to be as diplomatic as possible, but he seemed to be losing that attempt. "You ... didn't say she was human ... " he said, stiffly.

Lara already didn't like this Elder. He wore a dark blue cape and his dreadlocks were light blue. He wore a necklace of many small animal skulls and held a fancy decorated spear in his hands. His eyes were hard and reddish.

"Hey, I EARNED this position!" Lara protested, forgetting that outbursts were unbecoming of a leader, "In fact, if I have to prove it, I'll - - "

Felex'ja held up a hand to her and she stared at it. He slowly shook a finger at her, discreet and out of the Elder's vision. A silent gesture to let her know she was not to show any form of indignity.

A yautja un - Blooded scowled angrily and stepped up. He was big and resembled a wrestler. His voice was thick and icy. "Whoo - hoo ... the human's got a mouth on her," he snapped, getting in Lara's face. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make every member down your wretched line dizzy."

Lara grimaced and waved a hand in front of her face. "Aww man, it smells like somebody shit in your mouth." she snapped.

The male looked as if he'd lose his temper right there.

Felex'ja stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. "Gel'ebra, relax," he said, gently, "Now's not the time to spill any blood. You have a mission to do, isn't that right?"

The young male, Gel'ebra hissed, his little nostrils flaring, but he managed to relax and sway his shoulders a bit, still trying to intimidate while keeping his composure. "Yes, you're right."

Lara looked confused, staring at Felex'ja. "What do you mean?"

Felex'ja smiled at her. "I mean, you're Leading the next Kainde Amedha Chiva."

O

_Note_-Lara's gonna lead a Bug Hunt! Of course, you'll see how that goes in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Discord in the Clan

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Two: Discord in the Clan**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2023_

_Planet X_

Lara had no idea what she was doing.

Half the time, when the males came, Felex'ja would lead them. He was, after all, Graz'zt favorite Warrior. It was also very embarrassing that she had never led a hunt. Why had no one ever shown her how?

Of course, T'jauke came to comfort her.

"Lara, are you alright?" the Un - Blooded asked.

Lara smiled painfully as the massive transport ship came in for a landing. She shook her head. "Well ... no, not really."

T'jauke chuckled and shrugged his burly shoulders. Of all the males, he was actually the most centered and did not give her any kind of trouble. Of course, Lara had seen him at his worst. He was not pleasant at that frightening stage.

"Not to worry," T'jauke said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "You're going to give us Graz'zt mark, not yours. Just think about that. They'll accept it because it's Graz'zt's."

Lara managed a painful smile. He was such a good friend.

_The Blooding Ritual_

_(Rite of Passage)_

Lara slowly moved out into the desert planet with many of the young males following. They stopped when she did, shifting with excitement. The air ranked with their musks. It smelled like hunting season to them, but to Lara, it smelled horrible, like sweaty animal fur.

"Considering my audience, I'm gonna make this very quick, and very simple." she told them. She set up a small map in the sand with her combi - stick. "This is the entire area of the Hive. This is the temple. This is our ship." Each location was labeled with a few rocks and twigs.

A male leaned over and pointed at a rock with his foot.

"What's that?" he asked.

Lara looked down at it, and then to him, raising a skeptical brow. "That's a rock." she snapped.

The male shrugged, a little embarrassed. He glanced from one hunter to the next. "Okay."

Lara pointed to each feature. "The Hive has been set up so there are two ways in. Initially, we can take out the first drones guarding the front. Then we take out the last ... creating a trap, an airtight cage ... filled with lots and lots of dead aliens."

Only two really seemed to show any kind of emotion to her plan; chuckling and nodding. The rest barely even budged.

_Assholes._

"This will be difficult, so do what you can." Lara told them, "And - - "

They rushed off, not even letting her finish. They couldn't at least _pretend_ to give her respect. Lara glared after them with a snarl and cupped her mouth.

"I hope you all fail, you hear me!" she shouted, after them. She noticed a small, winged insect sitting by a vine and felt as if it were staring at her. She scowled at it. "Yeah? What are you staring at?"

O

It had started to rain on the planet and it had gotten awfully muddy. It made the smell worse and the air sticky and heavy. Lara watched the hellish fight take place, watched all of the males battle it out with the Bugs.

"T'jauke! Good job!" Lara told him, cupping her mouth and shouting to be heard over the battle. "Now, stay by your kills!"

T'jauke obeyed, smiling behind his mask. Lara walked up to him and looked down. Four Bugs. That wasn't a bad start. He had the makings of a true Warrior. If only the others were like him. Well, their mentality at least.

"Wow, nice start." Lara told him.

T'jauke held his head up with pride. He beat a single fist to his chest and Lara returned the gesture. She bent down and sliced a finger from one of his kills. She held it up to him, remembering exactly what Felex'ja had shown her.

"You sure about this?" she asked, "I mean, having me do it?"

"I consider it an honor," T'jauke told her, removing his mask and smiling, "The others will soon see as well, just be patient."

Lara smiled. He was so nice when he wanted to be. She figured that's why she liked him.

"Okay." she said.

She pressed the claw to T'jauke's forehead and the acid blood sizzled his flesh as she branded the mark into him. He winced and hissed with slight pain, but he took it with pride. When Lara finished, she placed the finger into his hands.

"Now what?" Lara said.

T'jauke chuckled, shaking his head. She really did have a lot to learn.

O

The young males had all received their marks, with a little angry protest at Lara doing it. But she didn't care. She wanted to be off the planet and done with it so she could get some rest.

_And to get away from these assholes. _

Just as the clan started to board the ship, Lara turned at the sight of two more Bugs rushing for her, hissing and snarling. She gave a cry and held up her combi - stick and wrist blades.

_They left two! That wasn't supposed to happen! _

And then it occurred to her just why there were two left. They had done it on purpose.

One of the Bugs dove high, shrieking.

Yeyinde, a Warrior of the clan stood at the end of the ship, watching her. He stood, reluctant for a moment, but turned and started shutting the bay doors. Lara winced as one of the Bugs slashed her leg with its spiked tail. She looked back with horror.

_They're gonna leave me! They're gonna leave me!_

But it was no use. She was stuck with the Bugs. Alone.

O

The Young Bloods all danced and roared their victory in the hunt. Felex'ja smiled and nodded to each one, amused at their elated behavior. Young males were always so uptight about their first kills.

"So, where's Lara?"

The males suddenly got quiet. They looked at one another. No one answered, too concerned about how the older yaujta would handle their neglect of Lara. Felex'ja frowned.

"Felex'ja, we couldn't wait for her, so we ... " Yeyinde began.

If looks could kill. "You left her?" Felex'ja thundered.

"We couldn't wait for her!" A Young Blood insisted, rising.

Felex'ja flared his mandibles at him and leveled a single claw. "Sit down!" he barked.

"Yes, Felex'ja ... " the Young Blood said, quickly sitting down.

"You know the rules, Felex'ja," Setg' - in pointed out, "Every man for himself."

Before Felex'ja could argue, they all heard the sound of something scraping and looked back into the dark of a hallway. Lara stepped out, her wrist blades scraping against the wall. When she came into the light, they all got a really good look at her.

Her ceremonial clothes had been torn to shreds and covered with burns. She was bleeding from various slash and stab wounds. Her face was filthy and dripping with rain and sweat. But her eyes told them more. They were empty, and yet, filled with an angry blood lust.

"Lara, you're alright, it's good to - - " a single male began. Lara suddenly swung her combi - stick into his gut, sending him toppling to the floor in a loud, rather undignified heap. The ring of males looked stunned and rose, snarling.

Yeyinde stepped up and flared his tusks. "Well, it's good to see you made it back, Lara." he told her.

She stopped, looking at him with her empty, filthy face, cold and venomous. She said nothing and did nothing at first, just stared at him. Suddenly, she swung her combi - stick into his face with such force, he actually went flying back, into the wall.

"What in the ... ?" Setg' - in cried, shocked. "Lara, you are out of line!"

Yeyinde struggled to regain his pride and footing. He glared at Lara with shock and anger, bright green blood oozing from his mouth.

"Are you insane?" he raged.

Lara rushed him and slammed her combi - stick into his throat, choking him against the wall. Oddly enough, she held her own against him. She snarled. "Why did you leave me alone out there?" she demanded. "You shut the bay doors on me!"

Yeyinde coughed slightly and spoke only truth. It seemed he was unaware of the two Bugs that had been left. "I had to do it, Lara!" he groaned, "We couldn't wait for you!"

Lara's eyes narrowed. "You pitiful son of a bitch!" she screamed, slamming the metal end of her gauntlet into his face.

Yeyinde gagged on his own blood, taking the blow.

"Is this the thanks I get for showing you selfish children some respect?" Lara raged, "Is that anyway to treat your Leader!"

Yeyinde glared at her with hate, spitting blood out to the side. "You're just a simple human."

Lara's fist stopped, inches from his face. He opened his eyes after a flinch and stared at her shocked face. The other yautja stared back at her. Felex'ja shut his eyes tightly, knowing that was coming.

"Don't go there, Yeyinde." Malkia warned.

Of course, her words were useless now.

Lara lowered her fist and backed up from Yeyinde. She spat at him with hatred, all honor lost to that simple comment. "Fuck you."

She stormed out of there with Malkia running after.

"Lara! Lara, wait!" she called.

O

Felex'ja came to visit Lara in her quarters. She was cursing to herself and throwing things around the room, while at the same time, trying to bandage her wounds. The room was a wreck, things scattered everywhere, and Felex'ja carefully crept over some of the debris.

"Dishonor on their whole line!" Lara cursed, "I wish utter dishonor on that stinky one, dishonor on that old fart, dis - - "

"Well, good to see your applying your anger so constructively." Felex'ja mused, observing the destruction. He ducked from a small knife that sailed over his head and indented itself into the wall.

"Bite me!" Lara said, angrily.

"Could have been worse." Felex'ja pointed out, picking up the blade and studying it.

"He said I was just a human, did you hear that?" Lara growled, tying the bandage tight on her arm.

Felex'ja leaned against the wall, folding his arms and couldn't help but smile. "Well, isn't that what you are?" he asked.

"That's not even the damn point!" Lara raged, tossing the roll of bandage to the floor. "They don't give me a lick of respect around here! The Bugs give me more respect than they do! And they don't even have half a brain in their skulls!"

Felex'ja smiled and walked over as she continued to throw a fit. She had no musk, but it was obvious she knew how to express her anger otherwise.

"I'm the Leader, DAMMIT!" Lara shouted.

Felex'ja took her hand and sat down next to her. "Lara, let me help you with that."

"No, I got it!" she snapped. It did no good because Felex'ja was already wrapping the bandage on her wrist wound. Lara made a few more sounds of protest, but soon gave up. When Felex'ja wanted something, he usually got it.

Lara pouted as he bandaged her wrist.

Felex'ja chuckled softly. "Tell me this Lara, tell me this: why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who gets into trouble?" he asked, "The Elder had a little talk with me about your behavior out there."

Lara gave a gruff snort. "It's not fair!" she protested, "The only way I can fit in is if I convert, or something!"

Felex'ja raised his brows, as if he were considering it and Lara stared at him in protest.

"Felex'ja!"

"Sorry!" he told her, holding up two hands to ward her off. He continued bandaging. "I just think that they need time, that's all."

Lara smiled faintly and that seemed to calm her down a little bit. "Thanks for understanding." she replied.

Felex'ja patted her bandaged hand gently. "Oh, I'm just a crazy old yautja," he told her, "As anyone, they'll tell you."

Lara put a hand over his and he raised his brows.

"Don't sell yourself short just yet." she told him, with a wink.

O

_Note_-The chapters are so much shorter, I know. But I have touched up the pages.


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Family

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I have made this chapter a little longer.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Three: Strange Family**

_Bad Blood Drifter Ship, Ill'vec_

_Year 2023_

_Guan-Thwei Clan_

Only a few of them remained.

They remembered hearing the story of Lara Holden, the human who behaved like a yautja. The human who killed Shadow. Slightly misconstrued, they were. They believed the human killed Shadow. They would not believe Shadow was murdered by his own brother.

A Bad Blood had ascended the throne of his small, but vicious clan.

H'dlak his name was.

He was an evil yautja with a taste for blood, even for his own kind. His body was black and striped. One of his eyes had a scar going down it and both of his eyes were of different color. One was red and the other was blue. His nails were long and pointed, gleaming with many rings. Many scars covered his body, from so many fights. His dreadlocks were even of a different color. He had small skulls dangling from the bone rings of his dreads. He bore a trophy from a human he had slain. It was a large belt hanging from his own and small handcuffs dangled from them. The human was a "police officer" of his race, trying to uphold the law.

And he had suffered for it.

A large female sat in the corner, regarding the Leader for a moment.

Naxa.

She was aged and her dreadlocks turning a dull brown. She wore a black set of armor and one of her fingers was missing. She had many scars on her body and one of her eyes had been gouged out as well. She was also nicknamed "The Scarred One".

"H'dlak, what troubles you, my boy?" she asked.

H'dlak didn't budge. It had come to knowledge that this female was his mother. She was a female who kept up with the affairs of a male society. Quite a unique factor considering her gender.

"Nothing, mother," H'dlak said, gruffly. His voice was like old leaves crunching in the floor.

Three yautja Bad Bloods were shoving each other and hissing playfully in the corner.

H'dlak turned to them. "Trio, what news do you bring me?" he asked.

They suddenly got very quiet, wary perhaps and he climbed off of his chair, moving to them. "No tale, perhaps? Nothing that could be of use to me?"

The Trio were a gang of Bad Bloods who behaved like messengers and used their own ... methods.

Mei'hswei, Dtai'k - de, and Ch'hkt.

Mei'hswei was the Leader of the Trio. He was taller than even H'dlak and possibly the largest male ever. His mask was shaped like that of a skull and hanging right against the wall. His armor was a bright red and he had a deep shade of brown skin with yellow spots and stripes. His signature feature was that one of his mandibles had been bent downward, possibly a birth defect at being such a large male.

Dtai'k - de was the second leg of the Trio. He was, of course, much shorter, but had far more muscle and usually was the one who used force to negotiate. He was sadistic and sarcastic as well. His skin was a deep shade of green. His signature feature was his large nose sort of resembled a pig's snout, curved and looped with a nose ring.

And of course, Ch'hkt. He was the third leg of the Trio and the most dimwitted. He was certifiably insane, but served a purpous to them somehow. He had light grey skin with many skulls dangling from his mesh. His eyes were going in two different directions and he drooled consistently, along with panting.

"Nothing, boss!" Ch'hkt hissed, his mandibles flared.

Dtai'k - de pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke simply. "What my simpleton friend here means to say...We couldn't exactly retrieve information for you, but we're working on it as we speak!"

H'dlak chuckled sarcastically and turned. "'Working on it as you speak', eh?"

The Trio relaxed slightly, sure that they were off the hook. But it was short lived. H'dalk turned suddenly and grabbed Dtai'k - de by his head, squeezing hard and forcing him onto his knees.

"I have been working hard to find the human responsible for Shadow's death," he snarled, "Now, you find her, before I squeeze your head until slimy ooze comes running out of your eye sockets!"

Mei'hswei looked a bit disgusted by that.

H'dlak released Dtai'k - de forcefully and the green yautja grinned painfully up at him. "Sure thing, boss." he stammered.

"Good, now get out." H'dlak growled, gesturing with a flirt of his head.

The Trio started to leave the chambers, but stopped and looked back at him in protest.

"Yeah, but, we're hungry, and - - " Dtai'k-de began.

"**Out**!" H'dlak thundered.

They ran off; Ch'hkt letting loose a crazy laugh.

H'dlak smiled evilly, thinking of how he would finish Lara. "Welcome to the grave, human waste ... " he sighed. "Not one Warrior, no, nor ten Warriors, not a hundred can assuage my wrath."

Naxa frowned at her son. "You are mad." she said.

He chuckled softly and looked at her calmly. "Yes, well ... losing your father tends to change you," he told her, "I will have vengeance, I will have salvation." H'dlak turned to her completely and spoke icily. "They all deserve to die."

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

Lara quickly ran through the halls, carrying a pot and some metal cups. She dodged several Yaujta walking down the halls.

There was a darkened den where a large fireplace had been lit. Many skulls lined the walls. Lara raced into the room to find a very old yautja sitting at the fire. He seemed to have been meditating.

"Nain - de I brought you ... Whoop!" She banged into the old yautja - Nain - de, and he caught the pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shattered. He frowned gently.

"Lara ... "

She smiled and took out a cup from her mesh, almost in pride. "I brought a spare!"

Nain-de chuckled softly as she poured him some of the fluid from the pot. It was red and steaming. The old yautja took a drink. "Ahh, thank you very much for this," he told her, "I was wondering when any Eta would bring me food."

Lara smiled. "Yeah, well, I think they're preparing for the big performance," she told him. "After all, Felex'ja's father will be telling his tale to all the young males of his trips around the galaxies."

Nain - de clasped his hands together. Felex'ja's father could tell some interesting stories. "Excellent."

_Bad Blood Drifter Ship Ill'vec_

Meanwhile, H'dlak too sat among a massive fireplace, hand out. His eyes were rolled up in the back of his head and he seemed to have been in some kind of psychic trance.

_Find the human ... find Lara ..._

In his mind, he searched the galaxy, searched various worlds, searched for the Chinedu ship.

He found it.

A wicked smile crossed H'dlak's face.

"Found you."

O

Lara smiled deviously and tied a small balloon up, filled with icy cold water. She was planning a trick on her fellow Hunters. A trifle childish, but Lara occasionally had to engage to keep herself from going insane.

Felex'ja walked up to her with a frown, just as he noticed the balloon. "Lara, what are you up to?"

She giggled. "Duck!" She dropped the balloon and ducked low.

Felex'ja looked down after hearing a loud splash. Two yautja were shivering and holding themselves, dripping with the water. They cursed and shouted angrily. Felex'ja glared down at the crouching Lara.

"Do you persist in getting me into trouble?" he snapped.

Lara laughed and patted his shoulder as she rose to her feet. "Hey, you know, I figured it out," she teased, pretending to look thoughtful, "You know what your problem is Felex'ja, it's that you care too much."

Felex'ja sighed and ruffled her hair with his hand. "And your problem is that you don't care at all."

Lara picked up her combi - stick and faced the same plant that she had faced before.

"Oh? And I suppose you care a lot more than I do?" she said, giving him a skeptical look.

Felex'ja sighed and watched her stance. Despite all setbacks she managed to toss at him, he still tried everything he could with her. "Lara, you still don't have that stance down pat, yet," he told her, moving behind her, "Here, let me help."

Lara looked surprised as he took her combi - stick and moved her into a better position. She could feel the heat of his chest against her back. "Now, you have to stand with your legs apart, as to gain better momentum," Felex'ja explained.

The plant seemed to have heard them and reared its tentacles. It lashed each one out and Felex'ja moved Lara's combi - stick from side to side, helping her in dodging the lashes.

"And when you keep your footing, you won't lose balance." Felex'ja coached.

Lara nodded, but didn't see the next of the vines lash out and smack her into Felex'ja's chest. She gave a soft gasp of embarrassment.

"Oh sorry!" she said.

Felex'ja grunted and let go of the combi - stick, separating Lara and himself. "Oh I'm sorry!" he stammered.

Someone cleared their throat and the two looked over. Malkia was standing there with Nein-de and they both were smiling. They had seen the whole thing and looked utterly amused.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Malkia said.

The two quickly moved away, wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

"N-no!" Lara stammered, "We were just ... "

Malkia chuckled, shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "Look, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask."

The two looked totally embarrassed, making gagging noises.

"No!" Felex'ja protested, "That is the last thing on my mind!"

Malkia smiled and took the two into her giant arms. "Well, the first thing should be that you are late for the banquet."

Felex'ja looked horrified at that.

Lara grimaced in Malkia's armpit. "I'm rather not enjoying the view here ... "

O

Felex'ja was struggling into his ceremonial clothes with Lara helping, occasionally tripping down steps and on her own two feet. He looked like a nervous wreck now.

"I'm done for, Father will kill me!" Felex'ja groaned.

Lara flashed a grin and fixed up his dreads. "Don't worry, nobody will even notice us coming in."

They rushed into the room and the entire crowd saw them, cheering loudly.

Felex'ja gave Lara an angry glare. "Nobody will even notice ... " he hissed, mockingly.

Lara giggled painfully, shrugging.

A well - aged yautja stepped up to them and grinned, flashing his teeth. "Ahh, if it isn't my Eldest son Felex'ja!" he said, giving his son's shoulder a slight shake. Felex'ja smiled weakly and returned the gesture.

"Lara, this is H'chak, my father and head of the Ka'rik'na clan." Felex'ja told her.

H'chak sized Lara up. She returned the same gesture.

He was a little bigger than Felex'ja, but he didn't seem so threatening. His facial hair had turned a dull white and he had many tattoos covering his head. His eyes were a sharp brown and his dreadlocks a blue color. He wore gold ceremonial armor and a long black cape.

"How is it a human is here?" H'chak asked, sniffing Lara. He made a puffing sound in her face and she mocked him.

"Say it, don't spray it!" she snapped, "I want news, not the weather!"

Felex'ja pinched his forehead before looking up apologetically at his father. "It's a long story, Father," Felex'ja said, grinning painfully.

H'chak gave Lara a condescending look once more, before he smiled. "Ahh, well, if she is your friend, I suppose I have room for an animal companion as well."

"Hey!" Lara protested, "I'm not a - - "

Felex'ja elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.

H'chak smirked down at Lara. "So, would you like to hear how I fought and killed three Hard Meat queens?" he asked.

Lara managed a smile, rubbing her stomach. "I guess."

H'chak nodded. "Very good," he replied, "Perhaps that will clarify on how I lost this hand!" He held up his left arm, which had no fleshly hand, rather a metal replacement.

Lara jumped back with a start. "Oh my God!" she cried.

H'chak laughed uproariously. "Yeah, the hard part is keeping it on!" He shook his robotic arm for emphasis and even took it off to prove his point. Lara stared at him in disgust.

"You're a sick old yautja, you know that?" she said.

He only cackled as he walked off.

"Your old man's a weirdo ... " Lara told Felex'ja. She managed a smile. "But he is a bit of a laugh."

O

H'chak stood on the giant stage and reenacted his fights with the alien queen. Many yautja watched and listened with undying interest. He was moving about, even weapons in hand to demonstrate his battles as real as he could.

" ... And pinned, she had me!" H'chak said. "But I drew my sword and I shoved it into the Bug mother's head, ripping it right down the middle!"

A yautja, who was dressed like an alien queen feigned death as h'chak pretended to stab him. The yautja in the room cheered and clapped at the show. Lara stared at them all and raised her hand. H'chak caught this and frowned, but pointed.

"Yes, human?"

"Um, but ... what ever happened to your hand?" Lara asked.

The yautja stared up at H'chak, interested.

"Ahh, well ... the old witch bit it right off, she did!" H'chak boasted. "I ripped it right out of her and put it into a jar!"

The yautja roared with laughter at his crazy words.

T'jauke pointed back at Lara. "Lara took down a queen as well!"

The yautja all got quiet and looked back at her. Obviously, the new clan had yet to hear of her tales.

Lara managed a weak smile and waved it off. "Oh, it wasn't that big of a deal."

H'chak was even interested now and gestured up to the stage. "Oh! Don't be so modest, Lara!" he said, "Come up here and share with us!"

Lara smiled painfully at the encouraging chants from the yautja. She got up. "Uh ... he - he ... okay then ... " she said. She glared at T'jauke and whispered fiercely in his ear. "I'm gonna kill you later!"

Lara moved through the crowd and onto the stage with H'chak.

"Well, um ... " Lara began.

"Did you just stand there and bore her to death?" a yautja hooted.

Many laughs from around them and Lara glared at the yautja disdainfully before she found the right words. The yautja snickered at her and he was suddenly hit by a shoe. Lara had her hands on her hips.

"I'm working on it!" she snapped.

They all waited and Lara smiled, fitting her shoe back into place. "Well, to begin, it was hard to restrain the queen and ... "

Lara told them the entire story, how she restrained the first queen alone and how she killed the second, her story with Shadow and the death of Graz'zt. The yautja had all been tuned in well, not moving an inch. Her story had completely captivated them, much to her surprise.

"So ... how can a mere human do so much?" a tuned in yautja asked.

Lara smiled, not offended that time. She figured that was just how they were. "Well, Graz'zt helped me through a lot of tough times, I guess it's safe to say he deserves more credit."

Felex'ja just smiled and shook his head.

"I have written a verse ... " Lara told them, "If it is alright, I want to perform it for you."

No one argued with her and nodded in encouragement.

Lara cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home _

_Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
My love letter to nobody_

The entire time Lara sang, Felex'ja was watching her, entranced with the beauty of her voice. How could something like a human sing so beautifully?

_Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night _

_Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god_

_Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night_

Lara thought of Graz'zt the entire time she sung the verses.

O

_Note-_Another cliffhanger! P.S. The song Lara sings is Nightwish's "Dead Boy's Poem". She was singing and Felex'ja took notice! Aww!


	5. Chapter 4: Silent Noise

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Four: Silent Noise**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2023_

_Chinedu Clan_

_(Breeding Season)_

Lara flew a small ship all about in space, circling the Mothership. She laughed happily, completely oblivious to all of her problems while she was out her.

"Wahoo!" Lara shouted.

Felex'ja appeared on her computer. "Mind not doing that." he snapped.

"Sorry." Lara said.

Lara passed by the front of the ship, waving to a few pilots. They raised their brows at her as she stuck her tongue out at them. She resumed focus on her tricks and turns.

"This is unbearably cool." Lara said.

Felex'ja nodded on the screen. "Remember, easy gesture." he told her, "Push back on the throttle and come back to the docking bay."

Lara groaned. She was just starting to have fun. "Aww!"

"Don't you 'aww' me," Felex'ja told her, "Now get back to the docks."

With a mutter of irritation, Lara turned the ship around, grunting. "Fine, you big grouch." She giggled at her use of words.

"What was that?" Felex'ja snapped, appearing on the console screen once more.

Lara grinned innocently. "Nothing!"

She guided the ship back toward a small opening and parked it right into the bays. As the doors sealed shut, the room filled with oxygen and Lara sighed, climbing out of the small ship.

"I'm here!" she sang, her arms in the air. Felex'ja was standing there, arms folded amd Lara shrugged in protest. "What?"

"Okay, you've had your fun, now we must get back to the halls." Felex'ja said.

"Why?" Lara asked, following. "Where's the fire?"

Felex'ja smiled. "No fire, Lara." he told her. "It's time for the females to arrive and chose their mates."

O

Lara had never seen so much nervousness in one place. In fact, she had never seen the yautja too nervous about anything. Wasn't a mating ritual just an everyday part of their lives?

Felex'ja smiled and puffed out his chest. "When I was young, females used to throw themselves at my feet all the time."

Lara raised her brows at him. "What did you do?"

"Step over them." Felex'ja replied.

Lara looked a bit startled, at first. Then, she smiled painfully. "Smooth."

Felex'ja smiled back. "I thought so."

Lara watched a young male nervously attempt to approach a female, but he gave up and moved back. She smiled and walked up to him, brushing passed a few females with a small, "Excuse me, ladies, Leader coming through." She stopped in front of the nervous male.

"I know that stare." she sang. "You're checking out G'nada!"

The male growled. "I don't know what you talkin' about!" he snapped.

Lara shrugged and motioned to the preening female. "You wanted to mate with her, you're a good Warrior, she might be impressed if you get some balls."

The male shrugged and stared down. "I don't know, Lara."

Lara smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know you're shy. It's okay. But I know a perfect way to get her to notice you."

The male looked up at her hopefully. "Really? How?"

Lara cupped her mouth and shouted across the room to G'nada. "Hey, G'nada!"

The male ducked behind a corner and Lara grinned. She couldn't help but find humor in the unease of a male who killed things twice his size. And here, he was afraid of a female. "Heh, if you're trying to mate with the wall, you got it going on."

The male glared at her. "Do me a favor and don't help me!" he snapped.

Felex'ja and Setg' - in watched Lara as she chatted with a few of the females. Setg' - in was a little less than pleased though.

"Hey, human whelp!" Setg' - in shouted, "Don't bother the other females!"

Felex'ja frowned at him. "Why do you do that?" he demanded.

Setg' - in shrugged. "What?" he asked.

Felex'ja scowled angrily. "Call her names; run her down all the time."

Setg'-in frowned, looking back at Lara, and then to Felex'ja. "Because … because that's what she is, Felex'ja." he told him. "She's just a human. She is nothing more to us. Simply worthy prey."

Felex'ja sighed heavily and turned, watching Lara speak with his father. "I want to help her become more than that, Setg' - in."

The Elder looked really shocked and confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I have to believe there is more to her." Felex'ja answered.

Setg' - in stared at him with a sigh and a hand on his shoulder. "You can't help her, Felex'ja."

Felex'ja spun swiftly, snapping at him. "What do you know about it? Nothing!" he barked.

Setg' - in started to walk away and Felex'ja sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Setg' - in. I don't even know why I said that."

The Elder turned to face him with a glare. "I do." he said, "It's the human. You can't take your eyes off her. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. She's taking a hold of you. She's corrupted your proud, yaujta judgement."

Felex'ja grew angry again. "I know what I have to do, Setg' - in. Graz'zt entrusted her to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" He walked away and Setg' - in called after him.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?" he shouted.

Felex'ja continued to walk away without looking back.

O

Lara watched several females pair up with males. The smells of sex and lust were all around the room and Lara was having problems being there for too long because it was starting to affect her. But she tried to pretend it did nothing.

"Congratulations are in order, gentleman!" she hooted, "Now get it on!"

T'jauke was alone with no female. He moaned in anguish and Lara grinned. "Hey, T'jauke, what's up?"

He looked at her with remorse. " No one will ever want to mate with me, not with a puny arm like this. Did you see those other guys? They looked like giant muscles with bodies attached."

Lara shrugged. "At least you don't smell as bad as them."

T'jauke groaned and nodded. "You're right, my musk gland is even weak. Smell!" He forced her face into his armpit and she struggled and gagged.

"T'jauke, you just need to get one to notice," Lara grumbled, wiping her face with a rag.

He smiled, attempting to calm himself. "Ahh, I may know just the thing."

Lara looked up and noticed Yeyinde beckoning with a single claw. She sighed and walked over to him. "Yes, Yeyinde?"

He frowned at her. "Where is your hunting party?" he snapped, "There is no organization among your clan whatsoever."

Lara spoke calmly, attempting to be civil. A part of her only wanted to be rude. After all, he had it in for her anyway. "Yeyinde, there is no food, so I sent them to fetch some."

Yeyinde glared at her and did not see Felex'ja perched on some armor girders, watching the conversation. "They just didn't look hard enough, you should never have let them go!" Yeyinde snapped.

Lara frowned in disbelief. "You would go ahead and sentence your own kind to death then?" she demanded, eyes wide.

"Then so be it." he shot back.

Lara looked disgusted and amazed. "You can't do that." she insisted.

Yeyinde snorted at her. "I am yautja and you are human!" he snapped, "I can do whatever I want if I am next to command the line!"

Lara snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you were half the Leader that Graz'zt was you would nev - - " she began.

Yeyinde suddenly swung his hand back, cracking her hard in the face with enough force to send her to the ground. "I'm ten times the Leader that Graz'zt was!" he shouted.

Felex'ja saw this and he bared his teeth with a snarl, flaring his mandibles and hopping down. He bent down to Lara, touching her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm alright." Lara said, winded. She touched her bloody lip.

Felex'ja faced Yeyinde with a snarl of menace.

"That human is the Leader, you know." he snapped.

Yeyinde smiled sarcastically and arched his thick brow. "Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy then." he sneered, turning to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me when I am talking to you, Yeyinde." Felex'ja warned.

Yeyinde smirked and looked back at him with a smirk. "Oh, no, Felex'ja. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me."

Felex'ja roared and literally jumped in front of Yeyinde, baring his teeth and flaring his mandibles at him. "Is that a challenge?" he raged.

Yeyinde smiled calmly. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." he said, "Hm, but the human should watch her back around you."

With that, he walked away, leaving the two alone.

_Meanwhile, Bad Blood Drifter Ship, Ill'vec_

H'dlak smiled as his third eye traced Lara and Felex'ja.

"Hmm, this could turn to my favor ... " he mused. He turned to the Trio. "I want you two to travel to the Mothership and salvage the situation."

Dtai'k-de shrugged. "What situation?" he asked.

H'dlak smiled and closed his eyes. "The one I am about to start."

O

Lara sighed, her hands on her hips. She pointed up to a cub who had climbed up onto a small tree within the artificial jungle room.

"Young pup, get down from there!" she ordered.

The cub grinned and jumped around in the branches, completely enjoying himself. "Whoo - hoo! All right!" he hotted. He looked down at Lara. "Hey - - you look like a bug down there."

Lara scowled and began to count as Malkia walked up to the tree. "I'm counting to three." she warned.

Malkia looked up at the pup. "J'enia - ck!" she scolded. She spoke something in the yautja tongue and the pup grinned, nodding. He leaned forward, preparing to jump from the tree.

Lara began to count as the pup prepared to jump. "One ... Two ... "

As Lara counted "Two", the pup threw himself on top of her; making her crash onto her back. " ... Three." Lara groaned.

Malkia helped the pup off of Lara and brushed him off. "Lara, are you alright?" she asked, laughing.

"Stop smiling, you jerk!" Lara groaned. "My ass is busted!" But Malkia only laughed harder.

O

Felex'ja was alone in his quarters, using his tools to repair a small plasma pistol. There was a tentative knock from the door and he did not look back to acknowledge. He already knew who it was.

"It's open." he said.

Lara walked into the room with a painful smile.

"Heh, I heard you were hiding from the crowd, so, they said you'd be in your quarters." she said.

Felex'ja rolled his eyes. "Of course, what else could they be doing with their time?" he snapped.

Lara smiled, walking up to him. "Well, you can't blame, 'em for too much," she muttered, sitting down next to the old yautja.

"Alright, if you want to be here, you can help me out with some things." Felex'ja replied, gesturing to his tools at his side.

Lara nodded and they went to work together on his small plasma pistol. "You stood up for me ... " Lara told him, matter of fact.

"Yes ... "

"They hate me, you know, just because I am a human. This is ridiculous." Lara muttered, her eyes lowered. "I am just a stupid human after all ... "

Felex'ja frowned at her, his brow furrowed. "Now why would you say that?" he asked, stunned by her words. "That's not true."

"In the end, I guess they're right." Lara replied, pain in her voice.

Felex'ja smiled at her, petting the side of her cheek with one claw. "Heh, you do have a friend in me, Lara."

She smiled at him and nodded. She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me, does any Warrior get a holiday in this place?" Lara asked.

Felex'ja looked startled for a moment, staring at her with wide eyes. Then, he grinned and started laughing. His laughter increased to the point of hysteria.

Lara flashed a grin. "Felex'ja, you're laughing!"

She had never seen him laugh before. Felex'ja covered his mouth with one hand, but it was useless. His laughter continued. Meanwhile, a third eye was watching.

_Enough nonsense ... let's begin ..._

Felex'ja suddenly grunted and blinked. Lara looked at him. "Felex'ja, what's wrong?" she asked.

Felex'ja looked confused, shaking his head. Then, an odd look crossed his face, one of pain and panic. He gave a slight groan and collapsed onto the floor, dropping many tools in the process.

Lara quickly bent down to him. "Felex'ja!"

Felex'ja strained forcefully and panted heavily. He groaned and thrashed his head back and forth against some unheard voice that only he could hear.

_Do it ... kill her now ..._

Felex'ja groaned in anguish and long strands of saliva dangled from his mouth and mandibles. He smashed his head into the floor again and again to fight the voice, but it did no good except crack the floor from his force. Lara watched, distraught.

_Kill the human ..._

"La ... ra ... " Felex'ja groaned eyes wild and reddish. His long nails dug deep into the metal floor, leaving a trail of scratches.

"Felex'ja ... what's wrong?" Lara asked.

Felex'ja slowly turned to her, his eyes wild with pain and some kind of odd, blood lust. He panted heavily, looking at her with despair.

"A ... Psionic ... " he gasped, "He ... he wants me to ... "

Lara put her hands on his shoulders and tried to help him up. But she found it was trying to lift an elephant. "Felex'ja, come on, I don't understand!" she said, "What's wrong?"

"Get away ... from me!" Felex'ja growled, giving her a push, "Before I ... "

Lara looked confused and frightened. Something was speaking to him, an unknown voice she didn't hear. But she was aware of what was happening. She remembered that Psionics had the power to communicate with other yautja through their mind, as she had seen with Graz'zt.

"Lara ... I can't ... hold him back ... any longer ... " Felex'ja moaned, bits of green blood dripping from his mouth, "Please ... get away ... now ... "

Lara watched his internal struggles, watched him writhing on the floor and holding his head.

_You cannot fight me forever ... Felex'ja ... Kill her now..._

Felex'ja grunted with exertion, heavy breathing that passed through his nose. "Lara ... please!" he moaned, "I ... I don't want to hurt you ... "

Lara backed up as he advanced, claws extended. She turned and fled the room with him roaring after her. Several other yautja looked surprised as Felex'ja raced after Lara.

"Stop him!" a yautja cried, "He's gone mad!"

Lara looked at them frantically. "No! Don't hurt him!" she said, "He can't help it! He's being controlled by a Psionic!"

They all looked stunned and helpless, unsure of what to do. Felex'ja tossed his head back and roared, blood lust in his call. Lara stared at him with pain and slowly walked up to him. He thrashed his head at her and spittle flew from his mouth. Lara held up two hands, beseeching.

"Felex'ja ... listen to my voice. Whatever you're seeing, it isn't real." she told him, "The being controlling you ... he cannot win because your will is strong."

Felex'ja snarled at her and lunged, grabbing her swiftly by her chest. The yautja around her gasped in surprise, but did nothing. They wanted to see how she'd fair against him.

Lara winced as he held her against the wall, panting and drooling. His nails began to draw blood from her chest.

"No ... " Felex'ja moaned.

Lara winced, feeling as if her chest was going to be crushed right here and now by the strength of the yaujta who was at her mercy. Her chest felt heavy and she could barely breathe.

Felex'ja hissed at her, a single brow raised at the small human beneath him.

Lara smiled with weakness and put her hands gently onto his massive arm. Felex'ja's eyes snapped wide.

"You can fight him, Felex'ja," Lara told him, softly, "Be strong."

T'jauke backed up, looking around at the watchers in disbelief. "Someone help him!" he cried.

Nein-de entered the room and watched with shock. Lara kept her calm, even though she was in a world of pain. Her chest began to bleed in greater increments from his long claws. Felex'ja was softly whining, a terrible, canine-like sound in his throat. Truly, she could see the struggle in his eyes.

"Felex'ja, it's okay, you don't have to cry anymore," she told him, smiling, "If you want to kill me, you can."

Felex'ja stared at her with horror and pain. "Lara ... ?"

Lara shut her eyes gently, ready to accept death here if she had to. She would rather die by his hand than the hands of the others. Leaning her head back, she smiled in peace.

Felex'ja's eyes grew wide and tears stung them. "I can't ... I CAN'T!"

Before anything was done, Nein - de stepped in and raised his staff, holding it up to Felex'ja. It glowed with red light and his face reflected it.

"Begone foul being!" Nein - de commanded, "Force that controls this yautja, leave and bother him no more!"

Just as Felex'ja dove for him, Nein - de struck him across his forehead with the end of his staff, sending the yautja reeling. Lara caught him in her arms and held him to her chest like a suckling.

The crowd gathered and Felex'ja was slowly regaining consciousness. He reached up and put two hands on Lara's shoulders. He was shaking and Lara petted his face to calm him. Felex'ja's eyes had returned to normal and he stared at her, panting heavily. There was also realization in what he had almost done to her. "Lara ... forgive me ..."

Nein - de bent down to him and grasped his jaw in one hand. "Look at me! What did you see?" he asked.

Felex'ja shook his head in pain. "A ship ... There was a black drifter ship ... in a field of space trash ... "

Nein - de wanted answers. "Jayr'a - orbous?" he demanded, "Is that what you saw?"

Felex'ja was disoriented. "I saw ... I saw him ... I could hear his voice in my head." he stammered, "He was ... a Bad Blood ... with ... powers beyond comprehension ... "

They all looked at him, uneasy and confused.

"A Psionic Bad Blood?" a yautja snapped, "Absurd."

But Nein - de didn't seem so sure.

O

Felex'ja approached Nein - de as he walked from outside Lara's room. He felt terrible about what he almost did to her. Not just for the fact of that, but he should have had more control.

"How is her wound?" Felex'ja asked.

"Oh she's fine," Nein - de told him, "But she needs time to heal."

"May I see her?" Felex'ja asked.

"Of course, but try not to rip a hole in her this time!" Nein - de muttered, shaking his head.

Felex'ja glared at him before he walked in.

Lara was lying in bed, reading a book. She was bandaged up at the chest and seemed to be alright. She put it away when Felex'ja came in. He stopped at the side of her bed and was silent for a moment. Then she heard his sorrow - filled voice.

"I'm sorry ... "

Lara looked up at him as he bent down to her.

"It's okay, Felex'ja," she assured, "It wasn't your fault that it happened. The Elders are cracking down, trying to find this guy." A smile touched her lips. "Hey, it's okay. I've been through worse."

"But it was I who inflicted the wound," he told her, his face filled with pain, "I who did harm to you."

Lara smiled and took his hand, placing it against her wound. He stared at her with a small hint of surprise.

"I don't think you could ever really hurt me if you tried."

Felex'ja looked a bit doubtful, but said nothing and leaned his forehead against hers.

_Bad Blood Drifter Ship Ill'vec_

The Trio returned to H'dlak, shivering and hissing.

"H'dlak, the plan, it ... " Mei'hswei began.

H'dlak smiled and shook his head. "Not to worry," he assured, "I have already planted the seed of doubt, the plan went just as I wanted."

The Trio looked doubtful still, but said nothing more.

H'dlak turned to gaze out into space, an evil smile on his face.

_Yes ... the human can forgive, but she cannot forget what he almost did to her._

O

_Note-_Lara's problems are just getting worse! More to come! I'd like to rake in the reviews for this one as well!


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Five: Rescue Mission**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2023_

_Chinedu Clan_

_(The Big Water Planet)_

_Another dub of Lara's. _

Lara continued to train with Felex'ja on a small, water-logged planet. The air was humid and the wildlife untame. They stood on top of the ship and Lara practiced her punches into Felex'ja's fists.

"Hmm, good stance, now keep that up." Felex'ja told her.

Lara grinned toothily. "Hey, pretty good? Look at this." she said, punching again and making Felex'ja lose his balance a bit. He grunted.

"Wait, Lara."

Lara gave him a kick to his abdomen and he gave a startled gasp, grabbing her arm and taking her down with him. They fell to the ground, breathless and exhausted from their "fight".

"What do you think?" Lara asked him, grinning.

Felex'ja growled, trying to get up. "I'll tell you _exactly_ what I think about it; I think you dance around too much. I think you talk too much." he snapped. "I think you don't concentrate enough. We have lots of work to be done with you."

He rolled to the side and climbed to his feet. His eyes landed in the water where many fish were swimming. He smacked his small mouth and grinned hungrily. Time for food.

Later, Lara and Felex'ja were in a small boat, drifting out to the middle of a lake.

"Alright, you need to learn good balance," Felex'ja told her, "Better learn balance. Balance is the key."

Lara shrugged and stood up in the boat.

"Why does one need good balance?" she asked.

Felex'ja ran his claws gently through the water, like a cat tracking a fish.

"Balance is how you grow to be a good Warrior, Lara," he replied, "I taught you that, my father taught me that. First learn to stand, then learn to fly. It's nature's rule, Lara, not mine."

"Wow ... " Lara said, amazed, "That's so ... mature of you."

Felex'ja raised a sarcastic brow at her. "Hold your tongue," he said, "Don't scare the fish."

Lara shrugged and stood perfectly still. "Doesn't that bother you?" Lara asked.

Felex'ja frowned. "What?"

"That you're hanging out with a human. I mean, what are the others saying behind your back?" Lara had stopped trying to balance now and was completely focused on him.

"Why should it?"

Lara shrugged. "They spread rumors. The others might believe it's true."

Felex'ja chuckled and gestured that she continue her balance. "Lara, a lie becomes truth only if person wants to believe it."

Lara shrugged. "Is that another old yautja saying?"

Felex'ja spotted a fish and smiled. "No. New yautja saying."

"How new?"

Felex'ja grinned and pretended to think. "About ten seconds."

Lara smiled and sighed, shaking her head. She was silent for a few moments more, and then she spoke again. "Hey, can I ask you another question, Felex'ja?" Lara asked.

"Alright."

"Did you ever get into fights like I do?" Lara asked.

"Plenty." Felex'ja replied, seizing a fish from the water and tossing it into the boat. "But that's the story of my race."

"It wasn't like the problem I have, right?"

Felex'ja sighed, shaking his head. "Fighting, fighting. Same, same." he said, "We all fight to regain lost honor, or to up our status."

Lara tsked and shrugged. "So why fight?"

Felex'ja raised a sly brow at her. "Why learn how to fight ... when you should really learn how to keep your butt dry!"

He gave her a push and she cried out, arms thrashing. "No!"

Lara fell into the water with a loud splash and surfaced angrily. Felex'ja was laughing, slapping his thighs. "Lara, you're all wet behind the ear!"

Lara scowled. "Are you crazy? You're crazy." she snapped.

Felex'ja continued to laugh. When he looked down, Lara was gone. He frowned and leaned over the edge of the boat. "Lara? Are you alright?" He put his hands on his hips. "Well, you'd better be alright, because I'm not coming in after yo - - "

Lara's hands shot out of the water and she tipped the boat, causing Felex'ja to fall backwards into the water with a loud splash. Felex'ja surfaced, glaring angrily at her. She was partially surfaced, smiling beneath the water. "You made me lose the fish!" he snapped. "Don't you think I'm getting too old for these pup games?"

Lara spat a stream of water at his face and he looked startled for a few moments, and then grinned and dunked her under the water. They spent a few times splashing each other until it was time to go.

Felex'ja chuckled and started to swim to shore. "Alright, enough of this silly nonsense," he said, "We have to get back to the ship."

Lara smirked and jumped onto his shoulders, using him as a sort of stepping stone to leap and land on shore. Felex'ja stared at her indignantly.

"You toy with me!" he growled.

Lara laughed and ran back to the ship with him sulking after. He paused at the sight of two small rabbit-like creatures grazing beneath a small bush. He smiled.

Meanwhile, Nein - de had helped Lara to soak her foot. He poured hot water and took out a small container of powder.

"What's that?" Lara asked.

Nein - de smiled. "You soak your feet. They'll be better tomorrow."

Lara sniffed the air and grimaced. "Eww, what is that crap?" she asked, "It smells like old socks and ass. What's in there?"

Nein - de smiled slightly. "It's better you don't know." he murmured, "Give me your feet."

Lara shrugged and placed her feet into the water. She winced. "It's hot!"

Felex'ja was bending down to the alien rabbits and his massive hand came down, grabbing them both. He smiled and carried them back to the ship.

"Life's not fair, is it little one?" he murmured, to the creatures, "I shall use you to feed my aching hunger." He chuckled. "And you two ... shall never see the light of another day."

He found Lara soaking her feet with Nein - de standing there.

"I bring food for you." Felex'ja announced. He cracked the small creature's backs and placed one at Lara's feet. She winced in slight disgust and watched as Felex'ja bit down on one.

"Okay, now that is no way to eat food." she told him, "I'll help."

Later, Lara had taken the two creatures and put them in a pot to boil. She added a few plants and fruits to it. Felex'ja growled angrily.

"What are you doing!" he cried, "You ruined 'em!"

Lara shrugged. "Well, there's not much meat on 'em," she replied. "It's not a burger, but it should taste pretty good."

Felex'ja looked confused. "What's that?" he asked, "What's a burger?"

Lara sighed with longing and licked her lips, imagining what a good burger would taste like again. "A sign from God, my friend," she told him, "The only real good thing humans have invented. It's got bread, tomatoes, lettuce, onions if you prefer, and a huge slab of meat, dripping with ketchup and mustard."

Felex'ja made a raspberry noise in disgust.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Even you couldn't say no to that." she muttered, "I see the way you guys eat. You're like ... walking trash compactors."

Felex'ja frowned and shook his head indignantly. "How dare you equate our species to a human garbage machine!" he snapped.

Lara just raised a brow and laughed.

O

Setg' - in called a meeting with his clan.

"We have received an S.O.S. alert from one of our clan ships." he told them. "They were transporting a queen when something went wrong and their ship crashed on a desolate planet."

On a huge computer screen, he was pointing and showing them the schematics of the event.

"We're going to the planet to see if we can salvage anything left." Setg' - in continued.

Lara shrugged. "Okay, I'm going with you."

Setg' - in spun swiftly to her. "No." he snapped, "There's too much at stake here. We can't have a human dragging us back."

Lara frowned in angry protest. "But I am a Leader too!"

Setg' - in paused and curled his mandibles in disgust. "You're a ... what?" he hissed. He faced her menacingly. "Do you honestly think any yautja would follow you? You're even more mixed up than I thought."

Felex'ja frowned at him and took a step forward. "Setg' - in! It doesn't matter who's on the team or who is what around here!" he snapped. Lara smiled as he defended her. Felex'ja got in Setg' - in's face. "As long as we can correct this problem. Stop being such a damned fool."

Setg' - in sighed heavily and shook his head, almost apologetically.

Lara waved it off. "I'm sorry, but I'm in charge of this mission." she told him, calmly.

Setg' - in nodded. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. A good leader is open to new ideas."

Lara smiled faintly.

_Hm, maybe he's turning a new lead. _

She didn't realize how wrong she'd soon be once they got on the planet.

_Barren Planet_

The Warriors donned their suits and had them cranked up so far, Lara could feel the heat all around her. The air wasn't really that cold for her, but to them it was. The planet sort of resembled Mars, only the air was blowing wildly and all around them, blackish hills could be seen. The planet seemed to be ill - worthy to sustain any kind of life.

_It doesn't matter. If the Bugs are alive, this is nothing to them. _

Lara stayed ever vigilant. She watched the males behind her and Setg' - in. They were waiting for a command, obviously. This was strange to her. Since when did they wait for her orders without complaint?

_Oh, so they decide to listen to me now? They're up to something, but I don't know what._

Lara knew she had to focus. Felex'ja stood next to her. She could tell it was him because his helmet sort of resembled the shape of a falcon. Lara made a small motion with her hand and the clan followed.

They found the ship, smashed into a massive mountainside. All around, the clan gathered tools from their fallen brothers. It was only Lara who didn't move. She stared down at a yautja corpse and gasped, eyes wide. There was a massive hole in the corpse's chest and a small face hugging alien corpse lying next to it. That only meant one thing ...

Lara readied her plasma caster and looked around frantically. It was a trap. They had walked directly into a possible ambush.

"Guys, we have to go, now!" she said.

The males looked down and saw it as well.

"C'jit ... " a male muttered.

They all had their guns loaded and prepped as they rushed from the ship. A strange chorus of sounds pierced Lara's mind and she gave a cry, falling to her knees. Felex'ja bent down to her.

"They're close ... " Lara gasped, rising.

"How many?" Setg' - in asked.

Lara looked horrified. "Lots."

O

The ground shook and rumbled. Lara and the clan peered over a hillside and noticed an alien queen. Many...no, thousands of Predaliens circled the bug mother, hissing and flexing their claws.

"The queen ... I think they're going to kill her!" Lara gasped.

The queen slashed at a few Predalien's with her long arms and razor sharp claws, then finally kicked another with one mammoth foot. Several Predalien's lunged for the queen with gaping jaws and managed to topple her off her feet and send the bug mother to the ground.

With an earth-shuttering crash, the queen landed between Lara and the rest of the clan. The companions scurried out of the way, but as they did so, the head of the queen now landed almost directly on top of them. Plastered against an immense mountain, the group watched in horror as the queen started to rise but was thrown back down as the hundreds of Predaliens latched onto her throat.

They crushed the life out of their mother adversary, and the queen opened and closed her jaw a mere inches from the clan. Acid blood splashed the stones, eating most away. The Predalien's let out a chorus of victorious howls, and Lara led the group toward their ship.

"Shit, I have to get us outta here!" Lara gasped.

Felex'ja stared at her. "Lara, you cannot run from them." he said, "That does not sound like you talking."

Lara was seriously stressed out right now and he could hear it in her voice. "It is me talking, all right?" she barked. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I got problems ... and if you won't be part of the solution, don't give me a hard time. Okay? You got it?"

Felex'ja stood still, stunned.

The Predalien army rushed down the mountain, shrieking and Lara could hear their voices.

"_ ... Kill ... HSSSSS ... hunters ... HSSSSS ... make them dead ... "_

Lara held up her plasma caster. "Okay, Felex'ja's right! We have to get rid of them!"

The clan clicked doubtfully.

"We die, we die with honor!" Setg' - in shouted.

The Predalien army and the yautja army clashed.

O

Lara held a massive blade high and leapt high onto the back of a Predalien. It shrieked and tried to buck her off. With a sharp grunt, Lara shoved the blade through the creature's head, killing it instantly.

Another Predalien suddenly pounced and pinned her down by its massive weight. Lara winced and swung her blade, but the alien grabbed it tightly in one claw. Lara gasped with horror. Just as she prepared for death, someone swung their staff hard into the creature's skull, shattering it in a pool of guts and blood. Lara looked up in surprise to see Nein - de.

"Nein - de, you're here?" she gasped.

Nein - de gave a warbling war cry and jumped down in between four Predaliens. One lunged and he jumped up, taking out a ceremonial blade and slashing the creature's side open. Another dove and he shoved the blade upwards from its chin.

Lara looked up and noticed Setg' - in cornered by three Predaliens. His mask had been removed and he was roaring at them. She could have left him to die. But the human part of her felt a bit of guilt for it.

_I could let him die, but ..._

Lara rushed to the scene and aimed her caster at the three. She fired and the aliens burst in an explosion of yellow guts.

Setg'-in looked down, stunned.

Lara smirked at him. Now he'd get the worst dishonor of all: Being saved by a human. She didn't expect what he'd do next.

He shoved her, hard. It was enough to send her toppling.

Setg' - in roared at her and got in her face. She noticed one of his mandibles had been shattered. He grabbed her roughly by her throat and flung her to the ground. Lara stared up at him with horror.

"You insult my honor again ... and I kill you." he snarled, in her ear.

Lara just lay there, panting heavily with terror.

O

_Note-_The fifth chapter is done! Continue to review. I hope to get this complete soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Honour and Leadership

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I have also gotten Predator Concrete Jungle for Christmas, so that helps a bit with the information I need.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Six: Honour and Leadership**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2023_

_Chinedu Clan_

The clan had diminished from the fight. They had been unable to salvage much of anything. Lara knew that this would mean problems. If their clan got any smaller, other clans would try and take over and that was seriously not something she could deal with.

Felex'ja fixed up his wounds and Lara sat next to him. She was worried he would be angry with her for her outburst. Not that she meant it, she had been too afraid at the time.

"Sorry." she said.

Felex'ja didn't look at her. He was trying to take a syringe out of its case with his teeth.

"For what?" he asked.

"For yelling at you back there," Lara said, "I guess I got a little stressed."

Felex'ja stopped what he was doing and sighed heavily. "It's alright." he replied. "I forget that sometimes this isn't easy for you."

_A little child, she was. But also a fierce killer...now capable of the ruthless pursuit of blood with all a child's demanding. I wonder if she will make it any further. _

Lara looked up at the sight of Setg' - in smashing things to the floor. Other yautja attempted to calm him down and he was tossing them aside like they were useless rag dolls.

"She has dishonored me!" he thundered, "I want justice!"

Lara rose and approached him, frowning. "Okay, they're dead, alright? We're not going to be seeing them again." she told him, "So unless anyone's gonna lose their mind - like right now - I'm gonna be ejecting someone into space. We can't afford to lose it."

Setg' - in whirled on her and gave her shoulder a rough push. It wasn't enough to knock her over, but just enough to make her stumble back just the slightest and enough to knock the wind out of her.

The room fell silent.

A leader had just issued a challenge with another leader. They had never seen two leaders fight in some time now. If Lara would have accepted, it would be a true fight to behold. The yautja clicked and gasped with amazement.

Lara glared up at Setg' - in. "So, you wanna fight me?" she snapped, "Is that all you're good for? Bring it on, bitch!"

Setg' - in hissed with an angry smirk and began to strip himself of his armor. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" he hissed, "The choice is yours ... you step down as Leader, or we fight. Personally, in my opinion, if you step down, you'll disappoint all of these males."

Felex'ja frowned and raised a hand to try and calm him. "Setg' - in, you were Graz'zt's finest student, do not disgrace him."

Setg'-in leveled a claw at Lara, hatred in his voice. "Your human toy has disgraced me. I have been dishonored all because of her."

Lara frowned. "For whatever happened out there, I apologize." she said, trying to avoid this. Surely, against a leader as old as him, she really felt like she had no chance. But then again, running would mean that EVERYONE would try and get on her about it.

"Apology will not give me back my honor!" Setg' - in thundered.

"Neither will this." Lara argued.

Setg' - in grinned, motioning to the crowd of eager males. "In their eyes it will."

"He is right," another male hissed, "Those who do not fight for their honor have none."

Lara nodded. There was no way out of it. "I understand."

This made the males roar their approval. Setg' - in hissed with pleasure, delighted by the idea he could fight the human at last.

"Perfect ... "

O

_I am so dead._

Lara knew she was screwed. This Leader was nothing like Shadow. He was older, more experienced and barely screwed up. She noticed that all of the males gathered in the training room to watch her fight, just as they had done with Shadow.

_I should have known ... nothing lasts forever. _

If she were to lose, they would surely strip her of her Leadership and Setg' - in would take over her clan. That's how things were. And if she ran, they would still strip her. It was a no-win situation.

_Then I can't let him win. _

All around the room, the males gathered closer to the middle to watch the fight from a better view.

"M - di H'chak/M - di H'dlak." Felex'ja said. _No mercy/No fear. _

That was for her.

"Lara, you will not lose my respect if you lose," Malkia added.

That was their ... freaky way of trying to make her feel better. Clearly it didn't work for her. She could not stop her own heart from racing. This Leader could seriously kill her and everyone acted so nonchalant about it. That was the way things were, sadly.

"Malkia, hold on to that thought because I'm gonna explain to you when we this is done all the things that are wrong with that statement." Lara muttered.

Malkia shrugged. "Only trying to help ease your mind." she replied.

T'jauke and Nein - de were with them. Her four, only real friends she had.

"Good luck." T'jauke said.

Lara knew she'd need it.

Setg' - in had removed all of his armor and was ready to fight. Lara noticed many scars all over his body and it looked as if he had a massive set of claw marks trailing down his chest. Obviously, he had been through much worse than she thought.

Lara stood in a fighting stance and Setg' - in did the same, flaring his mandibles and arching his back. He roared loudly, roared for her blood. Two other yautja had begun to make bets.

"My war helmet says Setg' - in takes her." a male hissed.

Another grinned at him. "You're on."

_BETTING? They're betting on my life?_

"Just you and me," Lara hissed, cracking her knuckles, "Make a move."

He dove at her just as the last word left her mouth, his heavy steps shaking the floor beneath her. One massive fist swung for her head and just as Lara ducked to avoid, she didn't see his leg swing out and knee her in the gut. A cry of pain escaped her as she went crashing to the ground.

The yautja roared for action, heads tossed back, a chorus of bloodthirsty howls.

"Hey, this is gonna be good!" a male told Felex'ja.

Setg' - in clenched a fist, knuckles cracking. "You are no Leader, human!" Setg' - in thundered, "You are nothing but prey!"

Lara winced and moved to her feet. "Since ... Since when do you need a crab - face to be a good Leader?" she snapped.

Setg' - in's eyes snapped wide in shock at the insult and the others roared in fury and disbelief.

"Now she's done it ... " another random male hissed.

Lara realized the error and knew now that everyone was against her.

_Oh well._

Setg' - in charged with a bloodthirsty roar and Lara swung her leg at his head, feeling it come in contact with one of his tusks and he was down. But not before taking her down with him.

_How did he?_

He had grabbed her ankle and sent her head - first for the floor. Pain burst in Lara's head and she tasted blood as it rushed from her mouth, staining the floor.

"She'll feel that tomorrow!" a voice hissed; Lara didn't bother to try and figure out who it was.

"I think she is feeling it now! Ouch!" another sneered.

Lara snarled with fury and pain, spitting blood from her mouth. Now she had it. The taunts and the beatings had brought her to her limit. Before she could get up, a massive fist did the job for her, lifting her to meet Set'g - in's face.

"You're just a pitiful human!" he thundered, "Graz'zt was a blind fool to have taken you in as his pet! You were born a fool and you shall die like one!"

Lara smiled with pain and hate. "You sound like someone I fought once before," she hissed.

That made the clan hush with shock, clicking and eyes wide. She had just compared him to that of a Bad Blood, a traitorous Hunter and obviously, not a good leader either. Setg' - in seemed to know exactly who she was talking about.

"For your last meal, I will hold your nose and shove those words down your throat!" he raged.

Lara grinned, teeth shining with her own blood. "At least Graz'zt was a Leader, you're just a bully."

Setg' - in nearly lost it.

He gave her a kick in her ribs and Lara retaliated quickly, swinging her foot up and cracking him in his chin. They both went down, groaning in pain. They seemed equally matched.

Or so they seemed.

Setg' - in rose up swiftly and slammed his elbow in Lara's ribs and she felt a small cracking sound.

She screamed.

_Oh shit, I felt that!_

That had hurt, really hurt.

But the pain didn't let up because Setg' - in grabbed her by her arm, yanking her to her feet and bringing his skull back. Lara squeezed her eyes in pain, anticipating the worse.

_This is gonna hurt._

And his skull came in contact with hers with a dull crack, sending her flying back. Males scattered to let her fall to the floor. Setg' - in was about to give a triumphant cry until he looked over and noticed Lara staggering weakly to her feet. He tsked and shook his head.

"You just keep on coming, don't you?" he snapped.

He rushed for her and slammed all of his weight into her obviously shattered rib. Lara howled in agony and hit the floor, hard. Setg' - in pressed his foot against her head, holding her there.

"You don't have what it takes!" he hissed, "I'll beat you down until you are no more!"

Lara grinned, clenching her teeth. "Heh, just like your men?" she sneered.

Setg' - in snarled with fury and raised his leg to bring it down upon her skull, but before he could, a massive force knocked him back, sending him tumbling and falling to the floor. The others looked up, stunned at the sight of Malkia standing there, protectively over Lara's broken body.

"Female, what are you doing?" Setg' - in bellowed, climbing to his feet.

"You have bested her, she is done." Malkia growled.

Lara wanted to die right there. She wanted to shrivel to dust and die right there. Not only had a female saved her hide, but now everyone would see what a loser she really was.

"She is mine!" Setg' - in roared.

Malkia stood, massive fists clenched. "Will you try and take her, then?" she challenged.

Setg' - in snarled at her, but rose with a derisive sneer.

"Live your wretched excuse of a life in dishonor, Lara." he hissed, "Because it's all you deserve if a female must fight for you."

Lara pressed her face into the floor and closed her eyes. She could hear the males leaving, hear the congratulating cries to their new ruler. Malkia put an arm on Lara's shoulder.

"Lara?"

Lara jerked away a bit, ignoring the searing pain in every part of her body. "Just leave me alone to die ... " she said.

Malkia looked up at Nein - de and made a small motion. Nein - de nodded and walked over. Against Lara's protests, they carried her away.

_They should just eject me into space and spare me the agony of living._

Lara was slowly coming to a decision, a decision that would cost her everything.

O

_Note-_Chapter six is finished! Lara's life is going downhill. Stay tuned and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Running Away

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Seven: Running Away**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2024_

_Chinedu Clan_

_One Year Later_

Setg' - in bathed in the glory of ruling two clans on his own. It amused him that only four yautja still remained loyal to Lara, although they still acknowledged him as leader.

That made no difference to him anyway. He was leader now and Lara could say nothing on the matter. She had lost and had been stripped of her rank. Fortunately, they still saw her as a Warrior, but refused to acknowledge her at all.

Setg' - in led his clan to a small planet and turned to them. "Tonight, you shall know what true action is!" he bellowed.

The warriors all let in a chorus of roars and screams and they followed him to the ship that would drop them onto the planet. Lara merely watched from the window, a sad, desolate look on her face. A cruel voice echoed in her mind.

_"Heh, see? I told you they were just toying with you."_

Lara looked around and noticed a shape standing there. Of course, she knew she was seeing things, but sometimes, when her emotions took over, she always heard a taunting voice with Shadow behind it.

"No! Not my friends." she protested.

The Shadow illusion smirked. "They will cheat you, hurt you, and lie."

Lara stared at the illusion in protest. She blinked and forced the hot lump in her throat to go back down. "But, they're my friends."

The Shadow illusion chuckled tauntingly and shook its head. "You don't have any friends and you know it. Nobody likes YOU ... "

Lara covered her ears. "Not listening. Not listening," she groaned, "You're not real. You're not there."

Shadow laughed cruelly. "You have nothing. You're all alone with just your miserably stripped rank."

Lara shook her head. "Nope."

Shadow laughed some more. "Weak ... ling ... " he hissed, in a singsong tone.

"Go away." Lara whined, covering her eyes.

"Go away!" Shadow mocked. He cackled with glee.

"You're dead!" Lara screamed, "You're not real!"

Shadow snorted. "Dead?" he hissed, "You cannot handle the idea! You lived purely because of my weak brother! And now that he is gone, you are helpless and scared with only my voice to forever haunt you!"

Lara looked at him, resolute. "Not anymore."

Shadow looked startled, staring at her, hard. "What did you say?"

Lara smiled sadly. "Felex'ja looks after me now." she told him, "My friends ... they are all I need."

Shadow looked stunned. "What?"

Lara glared at him. "You are a ghost of my past, so stay in the past where you belong!"

Shadow bared his teeth with a snarl. "No!" he hissed.

But he vanished anyway.

Lara sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. What if the illusion was right? What if all of this was pointless?

Felex'ja was just walking on by and muttering to himself. "I was this close. This close!" he growled, "But no ... stupid younglings can't even find a queen, and that leaves little ol' me to ... " He trailed off when he saw Lara sitting by herself and walked over. "Lara?"

Lara sighed heavily and rubbed her arms. "I should never have left home."

Felex'ja sighed and shook his head. "Hey come on. You wanted to be a Warrior and look good for Graz'zt. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends." he muttered. He shrugged and leaned back. "You know, you just have to ... just have to learn to let these things go."

Lara frowned, looking down. "Maybe I didn't go for Graz'zt. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right for a change. So that when I looked in the mirror I'd see someone worth while." She picked up her mask and stared into it. A smile touched her lips. Then, it was replaced with a look of self - loathing. "But I was wrong. I see nothing." she snapped, tossing her helmet to the ground.

Felex'ja stared down at it, and then to her. He smiled and picked it up, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all." he told her, spitting and wiping his arm to clean it up. "Let me shine this up for you." He held the mask up to her. "I see someone with potential, just not the urge to grasp it because of her defeat. I see someone with aspiration and the ability to affect herself, and she should and not do what others say she should."

Lara managed a weak smile, but said nothing.

Felex'ja heaved a sigh. "The truth is, we're both in this together. Because I'm your friend, they don't even like me either." Lara looked surprised and he smiled, handing her the mask. "I mean, you risk your life to help people you love. We risk your life to help ourselves. At least you had good intentions."

Lara stared down and Felex'ja put a claw under her chin, lifting it to meed his eyes. "But don't you worry about a thing, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." Lara smiled at him and quickly threw her arms around him in a hug. Felex'ja looked startled and reluctantly patted her head. "Uh ... okay ... that's enough ... come on, let me go ... "

Two males were watching. One glanced at the other. "Is she allowed to do that?"

The male shrugged.

"Lara, please," Felex'ja said, glancing around uneasily, "Someone may be watching."

Lara walked back toward her quarters, feeling better from her talk with Felex'ja. But her happiness was short lived when she spotted four massive males standing by her quarters. From the way they were standing and swaying their bodies back and forth, they were itching for a fight.

"Hey, so she's come back, has she?" one sneered.

"Guys, I don't want to fight you right now." Lara snapped.

The male who spoke shoved her into the wall with a grin. He brought his face close to hers. "We ain't gonna fight, we gonna teach you to." he hissed, "Here's the first lesson: How to take a fall."

_Shit._

He gave her a swift punch into the rib that she had been hit at from her fight with Setg' - in and winced, going down. The yautja took turns hitting her. "Don't think about the pain!" they shouted.

_That's it ... I'm so fucked..._

O_  
_

Nein - de smiled, walking alongside with Felex'ja. They both planned on trying something new to help Lara with her social status and their plans seemed perfect for her.

"Good morning! Isn't this great? Black steel, fresh - cut iron, yautja chirping." Nein - de sighed.

Felex'ja chuckled. "You going to recite me a song?" he joked.

"Oh, how is Lara fairing?" Nein - de asked. "Do you think she might enjoy this new task?"

"I have spoken to her," Felex'ja replied, "I think the talk did her some good. She's in a better mood now."

They stopped and looked up at the sight of Lara cursing and throwing her weapons into a small drop ship. "Damn ship! I hate this ship! I hate this frigging ship! Stupid ship!" she raged.

Nein-de spoke at the corner of his mouth. "A better mood, huh?"

Felex'ja quickly rushed over and Nein - de staggered along.

"What's the matter now? Why did you throw your stuff at the ship?" Felex'ja demanded.

Lara didn't meet his eyes. "Because I felt like it." she snapped.

Felex'ja grabbed her face in both hands. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he snapped. His eyes went wide when he saw a massive bruise on her eye and a busted lip with blood trickling down her neck. "Oh Gods! What happened to your eye?"

Lara scowled angrily. "What do you want to hear?"

"The truth!"

"No, all you want to hear is how great it is here, how being a Warrior is the best damn thing in the universe!" Lara shouted, "Maybe for you, but it sucks for me. I hate this place! I hate it, I want to go home!"

Felex'ja looked at Nein - de and the old one shrugged, not sure how to console the human.

"Listen to me, Lara. I cannot help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Felex'ja told her, gently. "You need to tell me - "

"I don't have to say anything!" Lara shrieked, pushing from him. "I hate them all! I'm sick of doing things your way! You should of said something!"

Now it was Felex'ja's turn to get angry. "Why?" he snapped, "What good would it have done?"

"It would have helped!"

"How?"

Lara wasn't sure. She was silent for a few moments more.

"I don't know ... "

Felex'ja scowled angrily. "Lara, I have done everything in the world for you! I have abandoned my friends, for you! You cannot change their wills! What's done is done!"

"Well why don't you do something about it?" Lara practically screamed.

"I should ask you the same thing!"

Nein-de smiled painfully and backed up, eager to leave the problem and not get dragged into it. "Well, I'm going to...I need to do something...not here..." he replied, quickly leaving.

Felex'ja watched him go, and then turned to Lara. "You tell me, then, Lara, what should I do?" he snapped, "Tell me, what should I do!"

Lara stared at him with pain and looked down. "Nothing ... " she replied, softly, "I guess, nothing."

Felex'ja sighed and nodded, relaxing his mandibles. "Okay, then. That settles that." he said, "If need be, I will talk to Father about this and maybe try to ... I don't know."

Lara watched him walk away and looked up at the small ship.

_Maybe ... it's not meant to be ..._

Malkia and H'chak watched a small pup duck around the corner. It was practically a newborn and yet, already walking. The two laughed as they watched it attempt its first steps.

"Here I am." Malkia crooned, clicking her mandibles gently. "Don't be frightened. Come out."

Felex'ja walked in the room and noticed the two playing with the pup. He cleared his throat. "Father, a word, please?"

H'chak nodded. "Alright, meet me outside."

"I need to discuss something, about Lara," Felex'ja said, as they walked out.

H'chak nodded and looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Lara was gathering tools and weapons as she took them to the small drop ship. She sighed heavily and looked back one last time.

_Forgive me, Felex'ja ... but this is something I have to do._

And with that, she crawled into the ship.

O

Felex'ja and H'chak continued their discussion. "It's a personal matter ... " Felex'ja was saying.

H'chak lowered his head. "There's nothing more I can do." he replied, simply.

Felex'ja narrowed his eyes and his mandibles raised slightly. "Nothing you will do?" he snapped.

H'chak flared his mandibles at his son's anger now. "I gave my life to them once before, I will not do it again. Their kind is treacherous, and my child was raised by my enemy. And the human ... don't pretend she means nothing to you."

Felex'ja frowned and tensed, just the slightest. That wasn't a complete lie. "She does. But you taught me to see beyond personal feelings." he snapped, "Was that all a lie as well?"

H'chak stood calmly. "You are still too young to understand." he replied, keeping his son's gaze locked with his.

Felex'ja growled deep in his throat, an almost menacing sound. "To understand what then? Betrayal?" he snapped. His voice started to rise until it turned to shouting. "All the work I put, all the training, all the wise words, for _what_? I must show obedience to you and smile in the face of a human while you make your own plans?"

H'chak turned toward the doors. "I taught you everything that you need to know in order to survive, my son. Now I must look to my own heart." he said, gently. "I cannot help you. Malkia is all I have left. I am not going to another wife."

Felex'ja snarled at him and turned swiftly, his dreadlocks waving. He stormed down the halls to find Lara.

Lara was not in her quarters when Felex'ja entered. He frowned and looked around for her.

"Lara?"

He darted down the halls, calling for the human. "Lara? Lara!" Felex'ja stopped and turned to a male. "Have you seen the human?"

The male shrugged and shook his head cluelessly. Felex'ja growled and darted off. It was useless to try and ask anyone around here. They didn't care about her anyway. He found Malkia looking as well.

"I can't find Lara anywhere." Malkia said.

"I know, that's what's bothering me." Felex'ja replied, looking around.

Setg' - in and his troops walked by and Felex'ja stopped him.

"Have you seen Lara?" he asked. "Was she by the docks?"

Setg' - in shrugged and played innocent. "Well, I thought I saw her, but ... "

Malkia looked annoyed and stood there, glaring up at the sky for as long as she could as she listened to the Leader's attempted excuses. Finally, she glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"What did you say to her now?" she demanded.

Felex'ja didn't have time for this. He ran to the docks, running around until he found a young male repairing a dent in the ship. He rushed over and grabbed the male tightly.

"Where is the human?" Felex'ja demanded.

The yautja turned and pointed to the ship. "She left, ran away."

Felex'ja looked horrified and then angrily grabbed the yautja again, shoving him into the wall. "You lie!"

The yautja handed him a slip of paper. "No! It's the truth!" he insisted. "She left this note and told me to give it to you!"

Felex'ja grabbed the note and dropped the yautja. The male landed hard with a yelp. Felex'ja's eyes scanned the paper and he struggled to make sense of the human language. He was only able to understand a little, but it was enough for him.

_"Gone ... left ... ship ... no ... look for ... no follow ... I'm sorry ... "_

Felex'ja looked horrified and ran to the window, out to space. No sign of Lara. Only the small device she wore lay on the ground. He bent to pick it up.

H'chak came over and stood beside him. Felex'ja turned to his father an expression of perplexed anger on his face.

"Come." H'chak said, gently. "We will find her."

Felex'ja followed his father, but not before looking back at the void of space.

O

_Note-_I have completed seven! Lara's gone...for now! See if they find her in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: Lara Lost and Found

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I realize there was some confusion from the chapter with the Predaliens. Now, this is just my theory, but I have seen AVPR and the Predaliens have the ability to impregnate hosts with multiple chestbursters. Now, in my theory, I would assume that they would consider the queen inferior. Once again, that is only my theory.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Eight: Lara Lost and Found**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2028_

_Chinedu Clan_

_4 Years Later_

It had been four years and in those four years, the Hunters sought to find the human traitor. They looked from planet to planet, and even earth, but not one single alien could tell them as thing. It was as if Lara had erased herself from existence. Soon, in the long years of searching,, the Hunters eventually gave up. The human was soon forgotten and things went back to normal for them. Only one could not give up.

And he kept on searching.

Felex'ja and Malkia's new pup, Chi' - lide both searched a dark planet.

"Felex'ja, don't you think this is a little over the top?" Chi' - lide suggested, grunting as he struggled to hold up a large piece of rubble.

He didn't hear the pup at first. "I need light, hold it steady." he said.

"Maybe she's dead, I mean, humans don't live long, remember?" Chi' - lide suggested, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Did you even check if the scanner on the ship she used is still working?"

Felex'ja gasped with amazement. "Chi' - lide, you're a genius!" he said, rushing off.

Chi' - lide raised a brow and watched as his mentor rushed off. He struggled to hold the massive object on his own and winced. "Felex'ja, wait!" he cried, "Don't leave me like this!"

Felex'ja ran to the ship and quickly typed in a few keys and coordinates. He looked up as the plasma screen lit up and displayed a mapping of space. A red trail lit up and moved across the screen, finally stopping at a large, black orb. Felex'ja's eyes went wide.

_She landed there? That place is dangerous!_

Felex'ja immediately took off and ran, grabbing his tools and weapons, moving quickly in his quest to find his human comrade.

O

Felex'ja quickly took a drop ship and flew off into space, toward Lara's coordinates.

"I cannot believe her!" he growled, to himself, "I suppose that she wants to get killed. Well, it is only right considering what she did ... "

The dark planet loomed over his vision. Its clouds were dark, yet rich with oxygen. It rained consistently and could, in fact, support members of his species. It could serve as a home for humans as well. It would have been a perfect hiding spot.

Felex'ja landed his ship gently onto the musky, muddy ground and slowly climbed out. The terrain was hot and damp, perfect for hunting.

_I have to be careful. This planet may be good hunting grounds, but it's highly deceptive._

Felex'ja switched to thermal mode in his mask and looked around. He saw many red patches and yellow. That would not be a good idea. So much humidity would tamper with his vision. He switched to tech mode and not much showed up in the green. Cautious, Felex'ja slowly began his search.

The jungle was wild and filled with many sounds and voices from various wildlife. Felex'ja began to have difficulty trying to pinpoint them. Lara could be anywhere now.

_Bad Blood Drifter Ship, Ill'vec_

H'dlak watched with amusement as the Trio dangled upside down from a vat of acid. They were bound in chains and struggling like little pups.

"Lara's alive and I know where she is." he said, "Trio, this is strike two. You're out."

The chains started to lower and the Trio groaned, thrashing. "No, boss! Please! We have one more strike, boss! Honest!" Dtai'k - de cried.

H'dlak chuckled as the chains descended and he turned toward his mother, who watched with pain. He furrowed his brow at her expression. "Is there a problem, mother?" he asked.

Naxa shook her head calmly. "No."

"Good." H'dlak growled, turning.

O

Felex'ja pushed some alien trees aside and stooped low. He picked up a bit of dirt and scanned it with his bio - reading, matching it up with human DNA.

"Hm, she must be here."

Something moved behind him and he didn't see until he turned - - and became tackled full force by some unseen foe. Felex'ja snarled and struggled in the dirt against his unseen opponent. His scans couldn't pick up what it was. It felt as if he was fighting a ghost. He and his opponent rolled around in the dirt, struggling and meeting their wrist blades together.

_Blades? Is it a Bad Blood?_

The opponent grunted sharply as it was caught by its ankle and flipped. Felex'ja snarled and dove, but felt himself headed for the ground. He landed, hard and his opponent suddenly pounced, flipping him and pinning him with a loud thump. His mask flew from his face and he gasped, startled. His opponent wore yautja armor just as he did, only it had been painted with some form of tribal markings and dirt.

"Who are you?" Felex'ja growled.

The opponent didn't answer, but removed the mask from its face. Felex'ja's eyes grew wide.

"Lara?"

It was her, no doubt. He recognized the whip scar on her cheek and the mark that Graz'zt had given her. An odd look crossed her face and she backed off of him and looked at him, examining. Her features were still the same, yet filled with something more feral.

"Is it really you?" Felex'ja said, amazed and rising.

Lara cocked her head at him, frowning. Didn't she recognize him?

_Stupid! She cannot understand you! The device is no longer in her ear!_

Felex'ja held up a finger to her, signaling her to wait. She remained still, but her combi - stick still held itself high in defense. He reached into his mesh sack and took out the ear device, holding it out to her. Lara leaned forward and studied the thing for a bit more, cautious. Realization crossed her face and she smiled and took it, placing it onto her ear.

He waited for her to finally speak.

"Felex'ja?" Lara said.

He heaved a sigh of relief. She spoke at last.

"Lara, it's good to see you're still in one piece." he mused.

Lara looked around, hearing roars and chirps. She held out a hand. "Come with me, it's not safe out here for too long."

Shrugging, Felex'ja took her small hand into his large, clawed one and she led him through the jungle. They ended up in the far end, across a disgusting swamp where Felex'ja noticed her ship. She took him inside.

It was quite a mess, and yet, she had many trophies lining the walls.

_Hmm, she is still hunting, how odd that she still does when she has run from us. Perhaps it is all that she even knows now. _

A lot had changed with her in the fours years of her absence. It's not just dirt and muck - she was the filthiest woman you've ever seen - something primal had come out in her. Something wild.

The minute Felex'ja was inside, Lara went back to work re-sealing the door with her combi - stick.

"Lara ... " he began.

She held up a hand for him to be quiet as she listened to the outside. Finally, she sat down across from him and quickly switched on the electrical wiring inside the ship.

"Lara, why did you run away?" Felex'ja asked.

Lara looked away, silent at first. "You know why."

"No, I don't." Felex'ja said, a little hard, "Why did you do that? For what reason?"

Lara turned to him and gave him a rather dirty look. "Did you come all this way to give me your famous, 'I did a bad thing' speech?" she snapped, "Because if you did, you should just go back home. Don't want them to come after you."

Felex'ja sighed with annoyance. He was prepared for this. "The clan wanted you dead, but they just gave up on the whole thing, saw no point." he replied, "They say you're a coward for leaving and you know what? I think they're right."

Lara snarled and rushed him, enough to nearly knocking him over completely. But he got the upper hand and put his arm around her throat in a wicked headlock.

"Be good to me Lara, I am all you got!" he snapped, releasing her.

Lara moaned in anguish and looked away.

"Lara, you're so stupid, you didn't see how good you had it," he snapped, "By running away, you lost all respect from the clan. How do you think they feel if - - "

"Just shut up about it!" Lara screamed. "I couldn't take it anymore! It was because of you, and the stupid clan! All of you!"

"So, you're just gonna keep on running, is that it?" Felex'ja said, a little more gently, but still hard.

"I don't care!" Lara spat.

"Well I do," Felex'ja told her, "And I don't think it's good to let someone like you rot forever."

Lara was almost touched by that line, but she tried to hide it. Felex'ja sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. She reluctantly did.

"I got into my share of problems just like you," Felex'ja told her, "I always got into fights and didn't have many friends."

Lara managed a smile, wiping her tears. "Is that why you're so pissed off all the time?"

They both shared a laugh.

"Probably." Felex'ja replied.

Lara was quiet for a bit. She stared at him worriedly. "Is the clan gonna be pissed at you?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Felex'ja replied, shifting a bit, "But I have ways of talking to them."

"Was I even worth it?" Lara asked him.

Felex'ja looked at her, long and hard. He didn't have an answer. He had grown fond of the human. And for the moment, he was a bit worried. This wasn't like him to become engrossed with anything.

_It's ridiculous. Graz'zt and now me. _

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

Malkia cursed as she shoved at H'chak, carrying several tools and weapons in one arm. "Move it, I gotta get through!" she snapped.

He frowned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Malkia sighed impatiently. "The whole thing with your son. I am sick. I am sick, sick, sick of your problems. And I when I'm not sick, I'm tired. I am sick and tired." she snapped.

H'chak shrugged. "What are you saying?"

Malkia tossed his helmet to the floor. "Damn you and your clan name!"

H'chak rushed at her side as she sauntered off, sounding pathetic in his next words. "Malkia, you're not going to leave me too, are you?"

She chuckled sarcastically and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you! You old fart."

H'chak looked stunned by that remark.

Meanwhile, a yautja guard stood watch at the front docks. Suddenly, a smart disk nearly missed his head, passing over and sticking into the wall. The guard gave a cry and looked back. He took off at the sight of Bad Bloods rushing for him. How had they gotten aboard the ship?

The guard ran off to warn the others. "We're under attack! Setg' - in!"

A door opened, revealing two more Bad Bloods. They snickered incoherently at him. "Dinner and a show!" one hissed.

The other giggled. "And I thought ooman were the only musical food!"

The guard fled the other way and rushed to the light posts. He quickly lit them and suddenly turned as a Bad Blood landed in front of him. H'dlak, wearing a long, black cloak.

"Now the other clans know you are here." he told the Bad Blood Leader.

H'dlak smiled and held up a hand. Suddenly, the yautja's eyes went wide, feeling a psychic attack at his skull. He gagged and suddenly turned, taking out one of his ceremonial blades. He raised the blade high to his own head, panicked and gasping.

"No, don't! Stop it!"

H'dlak watched solemnly as the guard stabbed himself, bright green blood spraying across the cold metal floor. "Perfect."

O

Unknown to Lara and Felex'ja, this all occurred.

Lara was attempting to sleep while Felex'ja stood guard. "Felex'ja, can you stay with me?" Lara asked.

He nodded. "Lara, I will, just get some sleep."

Lara smiled and snuggled into sleep. Felex'ja watched as she slept and faintly smiled. He touched his claws gently to her hair, her face.

_Heh, maybe it's not so bad._

O

_Note-_Chapter eight! I guess you can call it a cliffhanger. Lara and Felex'ja are reunited. See more to come soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Night to Remember

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I have done a lot of research for the Psionics and found that they can manipulate their fellow yautja. This is just a small chapter. A calm before the storm sort of thing.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Nine: Night to Remember**

_Planet of Beasts_

_Year 2028_

_Lara has dubbed this planet as such, for all of its ferocious animals._

She was confused.

_Felex'ja was loyal, Felex'ja was faithful ... Felex'ja was a chump. He runs away from his heritage and people just to be with me. _

Lara tracked down a group of small rabbit - like aliens. She grinned and Felex'ja stood behind her. She was eager to begin hunting, not to mention how hungry she was.

"Alright, wait until I say go." he told her.

"Say what?" Lara asked.

"Go!" Felex'ja snapped, fiercely.

Lara took off and he groaned. "No!"

The rabbit-aliens fled in terror as Lara chased them down. Felex'ja watched miserably. "There go the little rabbits ... There goes the ooman ... There goes breakfast." he muttered.

_Hm, I wonder if I can have that human stuffed. _

Lara grunted, frustrated and climbed out of a small ditch, looking almost comical covered in dust and mud. She brushed some dirt from her armor and sighed. "I hate fast food."

Felex'ja sighed and got up, starting to walk away. "That's it, Lara, you're on your own."

Lara followed him frantically. "Hang on, I can do better! Just give me a second chance!" she pleaded.

"That was your second chance, Lara!" Felex'ja snapped.

"Then give me a third chance!" Lara begged, "Please, I'm starving!"

The two made their way to a small swamp.

"Okay, one more chance." Felex'ja said, with a sigh.

Lara waded in the water and attempted to use her wrist blades to catch a fish. "Okay, I got it, I got it ... " she said, "I got - - " She gave a yelp and jerked back. Felex'ja raised an amused brow as Lara turned to face him. A small crab - like creature clung to her nose.

Felex'ja grinned. "Hm, Graz'zt would have loved to see this."

He loomed over the water and raked his nails across. He hummed a small tune to himself and caught a fish, tossing it at land. "That's one."

Lara scowled and shook the water from her body. She plucked the small creature from her face. "Show off."

O

Lara and Felex'ja lay by a small fire, sighing with had eaten their fill and felt sleepy from the meal.

"That was awesome, Felex'ja. A full stomach sure feels good." Lara sighed. "Yeah, you sure do serve a lot better than I do."

Felex'ja gave a loud, growling belch and Lara flinched at the volume. "Oh, excuse me."

Lara grinned. "You were so awesome. You were like Rin Tin Tin."

Felex'ja looked confused. "What?"

"Rin Tin Tin. Don't you ever watch TV?" Lara joked.

Felex'ja tutted. "Heh, that's for humans."

Lara laughed and gave one of his dreadlocks a playful push. "Everything not yautja is for humans, isn't it?" she joked. "At least we don't wear body parts around out necks like some species!"

Felex'ja raised a brow at her as she finished the last fish, gasping with each bite.

"Oh! Hot! Hot!"

He faintly smiled.

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

The clan was seized and trapped by the mere small Bad Blood clan.

"Hmm, now let's see ... " H'dlak said, amused. "There was 700 of you, and only 60 of us. The odds sure are not in your favor after all."

Setg' - in struggled against his metal restraints, snarling. Even as a leader, he failed to protect his clan.

Naxa stood on the sidelines and shook her head. "You're barking mad." she gasped.

H'dlak shrugged. "The years, no doubt changed me." he replied, calmly. He looked down at the clan. "I am going to find the human, my men will stay here and ... play a little."

The Bad Blood clan all grinned, knowing full well what he meant.

H'dlak turned to them, amused. "If I leave you alone, you promise to play nice?"

"Not likely." a Bad Blood yautja hissed.

"Good boy." H'dlak told him, walking off. He called back to his mother. "Mother!"

Naxa followed solemnly.

_This is crazy ..._

As they left, Malkia struggled in her cage and glared back at her mate. "H'chak, will you get up here and give me a hand?" she snapped.

A small, metal hand landed at her feet and she smiled sarcastically, scratching the back of her neck. "That's very funny, H'chak." she muttered. She glared down at him. "This is serious!"

A single Bad Blood tied up H'chak good and smirked up at Malkia, his shattered mandibles flaring.

"Nothing can stop H'dlak's plan!" he hissed.

"You don't know Lara!" Malkia shot back, "Humans don't give up so easily!"

But she lowered her head with defeat. Perhaps they were right ...

_Planet of Beasts_

Felex'ja tracked the thing he hunted through the nightly jungle. He ran with great speed and anxiousness, panting heavily. Finally, he swung back, catching his prey in the bushes. He heard a small yelp, followed by a gasp and looked down.

Lara was giggling beneath him. "Heh, I guess I can't hide anything from you." she joked.

Felex'ja smiled at her. "I could smell you."

Lara laughed some more. "You smell me? Heh heh." she laughed.

Felex'ja lifted himself from her and they sat together, just talking and sharing their various ideas and thoughts. It was Lara who broke the routine with a very serious question that had bothered her for quite some time now. It was silly, but she felt the need to ask anyway.

"Felex'ja, can I ask you a ... sort of personal question?" Lara asked.

Felex'ja shifted a bit, but nodded. "I guess."

"If I was ... one of your own ... " Lara began. She paused and blushed a bit. "Um ... would you?"

He looked stunned by the question and spread his tusks. He made a rather awkward chuckle. "Oh. Oh! You mean would I ... ?"

She nodded, looking down. "Yeah."

Felex'ja chuckled painfully, struggling to find the right words. No human ... no, no one had ever asked him that kind of question. "Uh, well ... I have no idea how to answer that, I ... " he tried. "It all depends on the ... well ... it would - "

Lara smiled at him, as if she already knew. "It's okay, I get it." she said, patting his hand. "Somehow, I know more than you think."

He raised his brows at her, surprised.

"You know, I figured it out," Felex'ja said, amused, watching her poke the fire. "Human life, I mean."

A snort of amusement from her. "Oh, this ought to be good."

"Humans seek a companion to feel safe ... wanted ... " Felex'ja said. He watched her pause at what she was doing. "And that ... that helps ... doesn't it?"

Lara smiled back at him. "Yeah."

Felex'ja shrugged, trying to make sense of it. "Well, I do not understand human emotion quite well, it makes sense around you, I suppose."

Lara squinted at him as he tried to cover up what he just said. "I ... I mean, you are a different human, not just because of your ability to communicate with us ... "

"Wait a minute ... what did you say?" Lara said, sitting beside him.

Felex'ja grunted and shook his head. "Well, I mean, I guess it's okay, since I am an outcast and all now with you ... "

Lara smiled and touched his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, you don't have to cover up in front of me," she told him, "It's just us. No rules, no laws, nothing but us."

_I wish she wasn't human. If she was one of us ..._

Lara smiled and touched a single mandible at the top of his mouth.

"You know, in a way, we're not so different." she told him.

Felex'ja watched the movements of her hands. "How do you figure?"

Lara smiled. "Sure, you're on the top of the food chain, but in a way, we're the same." she replied. She held up his hand against hers, palms connected.

"We both have two hands, right?"

"Yes."

"Two legs?"

"Yes."

"And a head, obviously." Lara added, amused.

Felex'ja laughed. "Yes, that we do."

Lara shrugged and gently petted the side of his face. It felt hotter to the touch than what she was used to with her own kind. "Then, what's the big deal?" she said, "We may not have what you have, but inside, we're all still the same. We're both born, we live, and we die."

_Well, she can give quite an impressive speech. _

He gave a soft gasp when she placed her head against his chest. She felt him tense just the slightest and laughed. "See? This is how we humans show affection."

Felex'ja stared down at her for a moment, and then attempted the same thing. "Ahh, I see."

_Big brave Warrior my ass. He's such a wuss when it comes to affection. _

But Lara didn't mind. He tried. That was all that mattered. It wasn't long until Lara fell asleep by the fire. Felex'ja watched as she slept and gently petted the side of her head.

_Hm, better than being alone, I suppose._

Lara's voice suddenly halted him.

"Felex'ja?"

He tensed a bit. "What is it?"

Lara reached out with one hand. "Stay with me?"

Felex'ja clicked his mandibles nervously, but nodded.

_Great Stars, I have surely lost it. _

But he complied nonetheless, reluctantly letting her touch his face. Without realizing, a low purring sound rumbled freely from his bull - like throat. Strange, yes, but it was a first that any human looked upon him without fear or disgust. He sort of liked it.

He and Lara just lay there together, taking turns touching each others faces, perhaps learning of each other in a strangely erotic way.

_Hm, maybe I am becoming like Graz'zt ..._

He rested his chin against lara's cheek and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

O

_Note-_Chapter nine! The story is soon to come to a close. (Don't worry, a few more chapters to go). I am liking the two as a team. See what happens in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10: The Great Sin

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I have done a lot of research for the Psionics and found that they can manipulate their fellow yautja. This chapter will reveal H'dlak's past a bit.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Ten: The Great Sin **

_Planet of Beasts_

_Year 2028_

The two suns rose over the planet's surface, casting a nice, warm glow below.

Lara climbed the swampy hills to look down.

"Wow ... " she gasped, amazed.

She could hear Felex'ja behind her. "Lara, don't you wander too far."

Lara laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Yes, mother!" she sang, sliding down the hill. Unfortunately, she slid down the hill far too fast and collided with another shape. Lara heard a sharp grunt and when she finally stopped, she looked up and gasped.

Naxa.

The aged female looked and grunted. "Oh, you." she said, "The human."

Lara rose and reluctantly approached her. "Yeah, Lara is my name." she replied. "Who are you?"

Naxa stared down with a sigh. "I am Naxa, but the Bad Bloods refer to me as 'The Scarred One'."

Lara felt a twinge of fear for the first time in so long.

"You're with the Bad Bloods?" she said, "Which clan?"

"Guan - Thwei clan." Naxa answered.

Lara felt her throat close up. The same clan that Shadow had been with. She felt like she had been caught now, but tried to deflect all attention from herself. "Why don't you leave?" Lara suggested, "It seems you're not very happy there."

Naxa looked down, shaking her head. "Oh no, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because ... " Naxa said, looking up at her miserably. "The leader of the clan is my son."

Lara looked stunned. "So that means ... "

"Yes ... "

Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How did that happen?" Lara asked.

Naxa opened her mouth to speak and Lara quickly waved it off with disgust. "No, don't tell me, I don't think I wanna know."

"I met Shadow shortly after I had been seized by the clan." Naxa told her.

_She's gonna tell me anyway ..._

Naxa sat down on a rock surface. "I once lived with a female clan far from here on a ship called the Naar - ais." she began, "Unfortunately, no female should ever venture on her own to a desolate planet."

Despite her request of no, Lara was listening anyway.

"I was alone there and seized by the clan of Bad Bloods." Naxa murmured, "I was alone, and you know what can happen to a female when she's alone."

Lara looked horrified.

Naxa smiled sadly. "Well, he showed up and fought off the males, saying that as a leader, it was his right, not theirs." she continued, "At first, he was kind to me, protecting me from the sex hungry males."

Lara raised a brow. "And?"

Naxa shrugged. "Well, then he wanted to mate with me."

Lara grunted, listening with interest now.

"At first he was calm about it, interested, but showing it to a light degree." Naxa replied, "And then, he became insistent, saying he could wait no longer for my decision. He demanded me and ... since I was in heat at the time, I mated with him."

Lara looked back, trying to piece everything together in her mind. "So, that one who attacked Felex'ja was ... yours?"

"Yes." Naxa said, "My son's abilities have grown stronger with each Turning. His Psionic abilities seem to come more from his uncle, not from his father."

Lara looked at her, hard. "So, will you kill me, then?" she asked, "Tell your son I am here?"

Naxa smiled sadly, shaking her head at that. "No, if you can get out of here, help your clan, I may get my honor back."

Lara looked amazed as Naxa brushed her off. "Go, warn your comrade and get back to the clan."

"Thank you." Lara said.

The old female nodded and watched as Lara rushed off. But she did not recall that H'dlak was watching her right now with his third eye.

_Bad Blood Drfiter Ship, Ill'vec_

Naxa expected a rough greeting from her son when she returned. On the way back, she somehow remembered that he was watching her. But she was not afraid. Not anymore.

"How could you betray me, mother?" H'dlak hissed, flaring his mandibles, pacing about.

Naxa shook her head calmly. "I did not betray you, my son," she said, calmly.

H'dlak smiled with anger. "Oh? So what would you call what you just did?" he snapped. "You spoke with Lara and spare her!"

Naxa stared at him, hard. "I corrected the mistake I made when I shot your wicked carcass from my womb."

H'dlak's eyes grew wide in shock at the horrid insult. His jaw went tight and he hissed out with fury. "How unmotherly of you."

Naxa said nothing. She merely faced him defiantly.

H'dlak smiled darkly. "Well, if that is your decision, then you will get every bit that comes with it." With that, his third eye opened.

Naxa suddenly gasped with shock and clenched her teeth. She stared down at her legs and noticed that they were forced to move forward. She shuddered, staring at her son with horror. Two Bad Blood yautja watched with shock at the power their Leader possessed.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Naxa cried.

H'dlak smiled, shaking his head. He spoke coldly and simply, no remorse in his voice. "I'm sorry, mother."

Naxa was forced to rush toward a massive steel wall. Her eyes went wide when she realized her fate had been sealed.

SLAM!

The two Bad Blood flinched and stared at the mess of blood and Naxa's corpse all over the floor.

H'dlak tsked coldly, shaking his head. "Oh dear," he murmured, "Well, that's what happens to those who try and betray me. It makes no difference, I will go for her myself."

O

Lara did not realize the fate that would soon fall upon her, for she was too busy with target practice. Lara shot her guns left and right, hitting the massive creatures that shot up to kill her. They resembled lizards, but were larger and frilled at the neck.

"Left! Right! Left!" she shouted, "Up! Down! Up!"

Blood and guts went flying and Lara smirked, bowing the smoke from her barrel. Someone clapped and she turned with a grunt.

H'dlak.

"Bravo. Bra - vo." he sighed. "Unorthodox, mind you, but truly impressive."

Lara frowned and backed up. "You ... you look like ... "

H'dlak smiled, flexing his mandibles with the pleasure of finally facing his long-awaited foe. He bowed slightly, a mocking gesture. "I assume I need no introduction." he said,

"I am H'dlak, son of Fraz - Urb'luu, or as you have come to call him ... Shadow."

Lara backed up. So this was the powerful Bad Blood Leader. The same who influenced Felex'ja.

H'dlak smiled and a chuckle rolled freely from his lips. "Listen ... Death comes knocking on your door ... " he hissed, "Do you answer, or does Death break the door down?" He laughed at her frightened expression. "Lara Holden ... You've been ... a very ... very ... naughty little girl ... "

Lara turned and ran through the vegetation, fear pushing her forward. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around frantically.

"You can't run." H'dlak crooned, "At least, not forever."

She spun with a yelp and he was standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Lara demanded.

H'dlak smirked coldly at her, a brow raised. He clenched one fist tight. "Take one guess."

Lara shook her head swiftly. "Look, if this is about your dad, I didn't kill him!" she insisted.

H'dlak hissed at her. "Oh, not to worry, we're gonna deal with it either way." He giggled. "Oh, yes, we're gonna deal with it."

Lara was terror - stricken. She had no idea what to do.

_Felex'ja, where are you?_

O

_Note-_Chapter Ten is done! Lara's going to go through the fight of the century with H'dlak! Stay tuned for it!


	12. Chapter 11: Final Fight

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I have done a lot of research for the Psionics and found that they can manipulate their fellow yautja. The final battle is here!

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Eleven: Final Fight**

_Planet of Beasts_

_Year 2028_

Lara knew a storm was coming. The skies rumbled and lit up, sending jagged bolts of lighting ripping through the sky.

_Well, this is it ..._

H'dlak removed his weapons and sent them skittering aside. "I will use only my honorary weapon ... the blade I forged with the skin and blood of my fallen father."

Lara watched, amazed as he slowly drew a sword from behind him. It was a massive sword, made from the hardest of minerals, she figured. It had an eerie look to it, tipped with black stones and silver stripes at the hilt. Lara slowly drew her weapon. It too was a sword, a golden - colored blade that had large claws for the hilt. H'dlak raised a brow when he saw the blade.

"Oh? Where did you get such a blade?"

"It belonged to Graz'zt." Lara told him, holding the weapon high. "I have trained with it in the four years I left the clan."

"Ohh ... " H'dlak crooned, impressed, "Perfect."

Meanwhile, Felex'ja was just starting up the ship when he suddenly paused and looked back.

_Lara?_

He took off and ran, toward the sound, toward Lara.

O

The sky flashed once more, lighting up the two combatant's faces. H'dlak held up his blade and lunged at Lara. She gave a war cry and rushed at him and their fight began!

Felex'ja rushed through the trees and stopped at the clearing, witnessing the fight with his own eyes. He gasped and cupped his mouth.

"Lara!"

Lara and H'dlak clashed blades again and again. It seemed as if they were equally matched. Their blades met and they glared at each other.

"Hm, you're pretty strong," H'dlak hissed, grinning down at her, "For some clown who thinks she's a hunter."

Lara snarled and swung her blade with so much strength, it surprisingly almost toppled H'dlak. She rushed off to the top of a mountainside and he followed. Felex'ja rushed to follow as well.

Lara looked around frantically for H'dlak. Suddenly, a deep rumbling made her look up and a piece of mountain was tumbling right for her. She gasped softly and swung her blade with all of her might, cleaving the boulder neatly in two.

As she did, H'dlak dove upon her from the boulder, his sword raised. Lara barely managed to parry and he pinned her down. His massive foot pressed deep into her throat and she gave a cry of agony.

H'dlak smirked down at her and gave her cheek a few rough pats. "Stay with me," he hissed, "I am not done with you yet."

Lara's tongue hung from her mouth and she gasped for air.

Felex'ja stepped up with a horrified cry. "Don't!"

Lara's eyes weakly moved in her skull to see who was her savior. Her blurry eyes focused on Felex'ja behind her. He was rushing toward H'dlak, mandibles flared in a snarl.

H'dlak removed his foot from Lara and snarled at Felex'ja. Lara weakly sat up and watched as Felex'ja dove upon the larger yautja's back, raising his blades for the kill. H'dlak threw him from his back with a shriek of rage and slashed his face with his long nails, leaving three massive cuts across the yautja's face.

Felex'ja gave a howl of pain and backed up. H'dlak seized that opportunity and slammed his fist into Felex'ja's gut with one massive arm. Felex'ja staggered back and H'dlak drove his sword cleanly through his shoulder, pinning him to the stone. Felex'ja screamed in pain. He chuckled wickedly.

"A shame you've become tainted by an animal, hunter," he hissed, "I thought you had such promise."

"Hey!"

H'dlak turned with a scowl and Lara had her blade raised.

"Let him go, you filth!" she snarled.

H'dlak smirked and removed his blade from Felex'ja, turning to Lara. He grinned wickedly and Lara rushed him. Their blades met once more in battle.

Lara's sword managed to get through and she sliced the side of his throat. He gasped and clutched his neck, staggering back. He stared down at the blood on his hand and he giggled insanely.

"Hah! No one's spilled my blood before! No one!" he shouted.

Lara held up her sword, shining with bright green blood. "I think I just did."

H'dlak smiled some more, and then with a scream, he dove at her again.

Their fight resumed on top of a hillside.

Lara was caught at her back by H'dlak's sword, sending her toppling with a cry of pain. Her back was stained with bright red blood. The smell seemed to drive H'dlak into a sort of twisted frenzy. He panted heavily.

"Heh ... heh, heh, not to brave now, are you, human?" he hissed, "I am going to tear you apart, bit by bit and torture each piece of you!"

His face suddenly changed and he gasped, doubling over and thick green vomit spewing from his lips. Lara grinned painfully.

"You should die here and spare the clan such a disgrace." she snapped.

H'dlak wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hmm, you're starting to sound just like my father." he hissed with venom.

"Good, at least one of us is anyway." Lara shot back.

H'dlak's eyes snapped wide at the insult. He flared his mandibles at her and screamed with rage and hate. Lara smiled, amused. It had the effect she wanted.

"Come and get it!" Lara cried.

He dove at her like an angry rhino, sword at his side. Just as she dodge to avoid the swing of the blade, she didn't count on his other fist coming up and smashing into the side of her face.

Lara was down and he brought his sword up to meet with her throat. Just before he could. Lara swung her massive blade with more speed than she should have been capable of. The blade sliced his forearm cleanly off.

H'dlak staggered back with a severe scream of agony, staring down at his bleeding stump. Lara rose with a grin.

"You're finished."

H'dlak moaned for a few moments more, until he stared skeptically at her with a wicked grin. It was clear that he had lost all form of sanity.

"Chop off my hand, is that it?" he hissed.

Lara's eyes grew wide as he dove for her, slashing his blade across her belly, staining it with blood. Her hand went to her belly instinctively and he sliced the sword at her face, cutting a small cut and trailing her chin with blood.

"How do you expect to kill me if that's all you got?" H'dlak asked, his voice contemptible.

Lara glared up at him with weakness, spitting blood from her lips. "You have no honor, you dirt bag," she spat, "You shame your species."

H'dlak stared at her, surprised. And then, he started laughing hysterically. He covered his face with his good hand and giggled maniacally. Lara failed to see the joke.

"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

H'dlak peered at her from between his fingers, still giggling.

"You are funny, human." he hissed, "Honor? Shame? What makes you think I care about any of that? I am a Bad Blood, you fool! Those fools live by a guideline of honor and they lose their lives trying to keep it. Honor does not save you! Honor does not keep you alive! And as for shame? I have already shamed the species just for being born!"

Lara grunted weakly, trying to get up, but his foot came right down on her ribcage, holding her there.

"And what would killing me prove?" Lara groaned, grasping his foot and trying to dislodge it.

"Oh?" H'dlak hissed, smirking, "Let's find out."

He raised his blade high for the kill. Lara smiled sadly, shutting her eyes.

_Sorry, Felex'ja, guess I wasn't good enough._

Before she felt the blade in her skull, a massive shadow cast over her and she opened her eyes in surprise. Behind H'dlak, a Tyrannosaurus-like alien towered over him, snarling, its jaws dripping with saliva. Lara gasped in amazement.

H'dlak grinned down at her, completely unaware of the monstrosity behind him. "Guess you're out of ideas." he hissed.

Lara smirked weakly. "Not quite."

H'dlak looked confused and he heard the growl behind him. He slowly turned and his eyes went wide in horror at the beast behind him. It roared loudly, its roar blasting H'dlak's dreadlocks back. The yautja screamed as the jaws came down upon him.

Lara watched with satisfaction as bright green blood spewed from the alien's massive jaws and she could hear H'dlak's final scream silenced with a dull crunching sound. The massive alien ignored Lara and stomped heavily away, resuming its daily life of eating and sleeping.

O

Felex'ja just lay there in the dirt, panting heavily. He looked up at the sight of Lara coming up to him, weakly clutching her stomach.

"It's done?" he asked.

Lara nodded and collapsed at his side. She flung her sword aside. "It's done."

The two lay in silence, heads touching.

"Hm, I never thought it'd end like this ... " Lara murmured, "But I am glad to have it end here with you."

Felex'ja slowly stared down at his wrist bomb and a sad smile touched his lips. "I can do it, if you want." he said, "You are human, it won't matter of your decision."

Lara looked at him and shut her eyes as he touched her hair gently, removing some blood. "Mmmm, that feels nice."

The two simply lay there, just in their last moments of life.

"Thank you, Felex'ja." Lara said, softly, "For everything."

He nodded and put a single arm around her. Suddenly, the sound of a roaring ship made the two look up in surprise.

A small transport ship hovered above them and landed at their side. T'jauke rushed from it, panting heavily. "I found you guys at last!" he cried, "You have to hurry! The clan needs your help! I managed to escape with my head!"

Lara and Felex'ja stared at each other, and then to T'jauke. "I'm not so sure we can get up, T'jauke." Felex'ja told him.

The Young Blood sighed heavily and rushed over to them. "Come on, don't give up now, guys!" he said, helping them stand. "The clan needs you!"

Lara looked at him weakly. "Are they pissed at me?"

T'jauke tsked, shaking his head with dismay. "Oh, they'll deal with it later, I'm sure." he said, "You can redeem yourself now."

Lara smiled faintly as they climbed aboard the ship.

O

_Note-_Two chapters left! Chapter 12: Rescue is going to be next. Sorry it's closing.


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."

_-Arabian Proverb_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

"Were in the middle of a War."

-AVP Quote

**Chapter Twelve: Rescue**

_Mothership, Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2028_

_Chinedu Clan_

Sneaking into the Mothership was going to be the hard part.

Felex'ja and Lara both had been healed on the way back and were in top physical form.

Lara took notice to the cuts across Felex'ja face that would soon scar. A smile touched her lips as she traced the scars gently. "Hm, that's gonna be a really nasty scar, you know."

Felex'ja smiled and took her hand in his. "Well, it's like Graz'zt said: 'Scars remind us the past was real'."

T'jauke waved them off. "Okay, you two, break it up, we have work to do."

Lara had never seen him so serious before. She raised a brow. "Alright, how are we getting in anyway?" Lara asked.

Much later, Lara and Felex'ja both crept by the guards, dressed in their cloaking devices. They managed to get into the ship and Felex'ja bumped into Lara. She glared back at him.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" Felex'ja whispered.

Behind them, they heard painful grunts and thumping. The two turned and T'jauke stood there with a smile, holding his wrist blades, dripping with blood.

The two sighed. "T'jauke ... " they said, together.

O

The trio ran down the halls, panting. All around them, alarms had started going off. Now it was just a matter of whether or not they would end up getting caught before they could rescue their friends.

"So what's the plan?" T'jauke asked.

"Ummmmm ..." Lara began.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?" T'jauke cried, flabbergast.

Lara sighed. "Hey, I'm making this up as I ... go ... " They passed a room filled with many yautja in holding cells. They entered the room and found half the clan in cages.

"Lara!" Malkia cried, happily. "You're alive!"

H'chak grinned. "I knew she'd get out alive!" he said.

Malkia stared at him, annoyed.

Lara rushed to her cage. "Guys, I'm so sorry for running away, you can kill me later, but right now, we have to help the others."

They were all free, but Setg' - in. Lara turned to his cage and slammed her shoulder into it. "I'm out of juice, I can't ... get ... it ... open!"

Setg' - in watched her, saying nothing. "Why?" he asked, "Why do you help me?"

Lara sighed heavily. "Look, just because you're a loser and a jerk and you beat the living daylights outta me, took my rank as Leader, doesn't mean I want you to die here."

Setg' - in looked surprised as she managed to smash the lock and free him.

"Come on!" Lara cried.

The clan rushed out of the room and swarmed over the few Bad Bloods.

"Uh - oh ... " a Bad Blood gasped.

Chaos ensued.

Ten Bad Bloods circled Malkia. They knew it would take that much to take her down. She grinned and counted them. "Now, let's see." she said, Counting the Bad Bloods. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten of you, and one of me. What's a poor girl to do?"

She began to cry, and then smirked and tossed a Flash Bomb to the floor. The Bad Bloods cried out and covered their eyes, rubbing them.

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Malkia sang, waving from atop a massive metal beam. She gave a cry and ducked low from a shower of Combi - Sticks.

Lara rushed away from a Bad Blood and dove beneath a walkway, clinging. She drove her blades up, stabbing the Bad Blood in the foor. He howled and jumped back. Lara swung up, smirking.

"Eh, what's up, Darth?" she joked. The sounds of roars made her look back. Two Bad Bloods were coming right for her. "Fuck me." she growled. Lara winced and rushed from the Bad Bloods who pursued her. They cornered her and giggled.

"We got you now!" they hissed.

Lara smirked and pointed down. They looked down and gasped in horror. The bay doors, and Lara had her hand on the switch.

They looked up at her frantically. "No. No, no, no." one stammered.

Lara smirked and nodded, pulling the switch and holding onto a metal pole. A massive vacuum of wind filled the area, sending many Bad Bloods toppling and going right for the vacuum and into space. One tried desperately tried to cling to the metal floor, his claws scraping down into a long trail. Lara looked up desperately.

"Everyone, hold on!" she shouted, over the vacuum.

Everyone did as she said and the Bad Blood were sucked right into space. Felex'ja couldn't hold onto his metal beam any more. He screamed as he went right for the opening into space. Lara cried out in horror. Just as Felex'ja thought he was done for, Lara grabbed his hand with hers. One still clung to the bar. She winced and groaned with pain. Felex'ja smiled at her and slowly, he climbed up her back to reach the lever.

"Hurry!" Lara groaned. "I can't hold on!"

Felex'ja frantically reached for the switch and pulled it. Slowly, the bay doors roared shut. Everyone collapsed from their holding spots. Malkia yelled as she fell from high above, landing, hard. Lara looked out the window and Felex'ja joined her. They watched a single Bad Blood fly passed them, dead.

"Oh look, a shooting star." Lara joked.

The clan all regained themselves. Malkia was frantic, looking around.

"What, honey? What's wrong?" H'chak asked.

"H'chak, I ... I think I lost my pup!" she cried.

H'chak looked stunned, looking around with her in shock. "What do you mean, you lost the pup?" he asked. "Malkia!"

Lara looked back, seeing Malkia frantically look. "I must have lost the other pup." she wailed.

H'chak and Malkia both looked around for her pup.

"Oh, Malkia! Calm down. Calm down. Malkia, don't worry, my dear." H'chak said. "We'll find the baby. The baby has to be right here."

Lara and the clan tried to help her find the pup. Lara frowned and looked up. A small speck clung helplessly to a steel girder. She gasped when she realized what it was.

Malkia looked up with her and cried out.

"Oh, my pup!"

The small yautja pup squealed helplessly and tried to cling to the metal with its tiny claws.

Lara turned to Setg' - in frantically. "Setg' - in, look! Look up!" she cried.

Setg' - in tilted his head up swiftly and the pup lost its hold and fell. Malkia screamed in terror and Setg' - in reached out with two arms, catching the pup.

Everyone looked relieved.

The pup cooed with just as much relief and began to nibble on Setg' - in's thumb. Malkia and H'chak walked over to him and Setg' - in handed her the pup. She smiled down at him.

"Thank you." she said.

H'chak nodded as well. "Yeah, Setg' - in. Thank you."

Setg' - in turned to Lara. "Thank the human."

Lara looked surprised, and a smiled touched her lips when he faintly smiled and offered his hand. A human gesture which shocked everyone. Lara smiled and took it. They shook hands.

The clan roared their approval.

O

_Note-_Well, it would seem Lara has been forgive for her crimes! Or so it seems...Enjoy the last chapter!


	14. Epilogue

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course).

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

_Mothership, __Jag'd'ja atoll._

_Year 2028_

_Chinedu Clan_

_You can't always put things back together as they were, but you can look to something afresh. At least, that's what the two Warriors decided. Lara was taken before the Clan Head and despite her brave heroics and redemption for her leaving, the Clan Head decided she was only banished. A merciful punishment considering her crime. __Lara had to leave, to find another world. _

_She knew she couldn't go to Earth, and finding a new home would possibly be hard __for her. Fortunately, because Felex'ja was considered her accomplice, he was banished along with her. The two got the __feeling that was exactly what the Council Head had planned. _

_The Bad Bloods slowly diminished with help from the larger, Chinedu clan and slowly, things were able to return to normal. __As you would expect, the life agreed with them immeasurably. Although the others got a taste for easy life, T'jauke found the __pace too slow ... and took to chasing Hard Meat. _

_Sad to say, Malkia mated with Setg' - in during the breeding season and left __H'chak with the young pups. To lead them in his own personal hunting party. Of course, no couple lasts forever. _

_And finally, the human and the Old One ... were content again in each other's company. And things were back to where they__ started, more or less. Lara knew things would change between her and Felex'ja, perhaps for the better, who knew? __The two left with many provisions, unable to return to the clan, but they had each other. _

_And so it was, the human brought __the two worlds together. Two broken halves to make something afresh... in a place just a little to the left of the 20th century. _

**The End**


	15. Extras

**The New World 2**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, I will say...I do not own Predator or Alien. (For copyright reasons, of course). I own my own characters. (Of course). I was bored one day and put this up on my computer. Nothing official, I do this alot with my stories to picture how they'd be in a movie.

_"Therefore, he that made them will not have mercy on them. He that formed them will show them no favor."_

_-Isaiah 27:11_

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

**Extras**

**Songs**:

Oomph - "Augen Auf"

Breaking Point - "One of a Kind"

Nickleback - "Animals"

Adema - "Everyone"

Marilyn Manson - "Cleansing"

Iron Maiden - "Stranger in a Strange Land"

Korn - "Evolution"

Linkin Park - "Bleed it Out"

Nightwish - "Forever yours"

Powerman 5000 - "All my Friends are Ghosts"

Rob Zombie - "Living Dead Girl"

Seether - "Truth"

Slayer - "Bloodline"

Van Halen - "Humans Being"

Charlie Clouser - "Losing"

Overkill - "Devils in the Mist"

Beck - "Loser"

Avenged Sevenfold - "Bat Country"

Ben moody ft. Anastasia - "Everything Burns"

Breaking Benjamin - "Diary of Jane"

Marilyn Manson - "Seizure of Power"

Evanescence - "Lithium"

The Fray - "How to Save a Life"

Creed - "My Sacrifice"

Disturbed - "Bring the Violence"

Slipknot - "Vermillion"

Shadows Fall - "What Drives the Weak"

Slipknot - "My Plague"

Emigrate - "My World"

Collide- "White Rabbit"

Neurosonic - "So Many People"

Charlie Clouser - "Laser Tunnels"

Marilyn Manson - "This is the New Shit"

**Voices:**

Note: I heard someone say that my story had a sense of a movie - ish feel to it. This is what I came up with if they all had voices. Heh, feel free to offer others. I just had fun thinking these up.

1. Lara Holden - Victoria Harwood or possibly Kate Ashfield. (Victoria Harwood was Integra in Hellsing and Kate Ashfield was Liz in Shaun of the Dead.) I thought the perfect English voice from either tough gals.

2. Graz'zt - Clive Owen or Hugo Weaving

3. Felex'ja - Sean Bean or Troy Baker

4. Malkia - Kate Beckinsale or Kelly Rowland

5. T'jauke - Vic Mignogna

6. Shadow - David Thewlis

7. H'dlak - Mike Mcfarland

8. Naxa - Lydia Mackey

9. Bakuub - Andy Serkis

10. Yeyinde - Michael Sheen

11. Setg' - in - Jason Isaacs or Marton Csokas

12. Babtunde - John Gremillion


End file.
